A new turn on things
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: Somethings changed about Hermione. New look, new life, new attitude. HGDM rated M just in case. now complete. Sequel already in progress.
1. New Changes

An: Yes, this is my first fanfic. I may have many mistakes and errors but I will leave that up to the wonderful reviewers to correct me and give me helpful advice so my stories improve! If it isn't good don't be afraid to say it sucks. I would rather hear the truth. Comment and criticize. On a happier note I am a big fan of Dramione and I will probably be coming out with more stories.

Thanks and please enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the lovely Mrs. J.K Rowling. Except for the plot and some characters in the story. 

**Summer of changes **

Hermione sat in the den of her house watching her television. As usual when she wasn't with her muggle friends during the summer or being dragged around by her mother she was in the den or in her bedroom writing letters to her friends or reading in her father's office. Hermione had gone through many changes in-between the last 2 months. Her father was given a new job and they moved to an upper class muggle community, her mother spent all day with her personal trainer at the gym or shopping or on trips. Hermione stayed a bookworm, only thinking about school, writing letters, and reading. She also made a new friend named Kelis who was her neighbor and had become her best friend. Kelis's father owned nightclubs and Hermione's owned restaurants it was only time before they became business partners. Yes, she had gone through many changes, little did she know she would encounter more as the summer went on.

There was a ring at the door and Hermione ran to the door and answered it. Kelis was there smiling with a mischievous grin on her face. Hermione looked curious but didn't ask as the blonde girl walked in and made herself at home like always. Kelis looked at Hermione and said, "what are you wearing? …Forget it… Do you want to go to a nightclub with me?" Before Hermione could say anything in protest Kelis then said, "you're not wearing that are you? Wait a minute I have a great idea" Hermione sat there speechless like almost always. As the bouncy cheerleader then screamed "MAKEOVER!" Hermione nearly fell over but just smiled. It was times like this where she started thinking like a pureblood and that muggles were in fact annoying and that she wished Ginny was here so someone knew how she felt in this world and she only had one month before school started again. She then looked at her friend who was now staring at her as if she was waiting for something. "What?" Hermione said simply looking clueless. "I just told you to get changed and you did that freaky blackout thing again where your deep in thought…. I TOLD YOU THAT SCARES ME!" Hermione giggled and then said, "come on lets go upstairs and ill get changed." Kelis smiled and followed.

After Hermione changed and grabbed her purse they were out. Hermione wanted to take her car her father bought her it was a red and gold escalade. Not only was she proud of her car she really didn't trust Kelis's driving. She was like Lindsay Lohan or even worse. After a short argument they were in Kelis's mustang.

Hermione never could win an argument with her.

They arrived at the mall and after having valet parking take her car they walked into a salon. Little did Hermione know this was where it would all begin.

The lady looked at Kelis and smiled and said, "Kelis back so soon? Who is the friend? Did you come to get your hair done?" Kelis smiled and said "No Darlene actually I was wondering if you could do her hair and maybe give her a manicure and pedicure a facial…the whole works while I shop for her!" Hermione nearly gulped and ran out of the salon but before she could Kelis grabbed her and shoved her in the comfortable leather chair. Hermione then said, "what are you doing?" Kelis smiled and said "Hermy trust me. Okay, ill be back with your new wardrobe and makeup and jewelry in three hours. Enjoy yourself it's a gift from me to you" and with that she was gone walking out of the salon with her purse swinging in her hand and her high hills clicking out the door.

It seemed like forever after all she didn't know what they were doing to her. She looked at her nails they were fake and long and French manicured as well as her toes. She then felt the chair turn around and she was facing a mirror. Darlene smiled and said, "well what do you think? Kelis will be very pleased" Hermione nearly stopped breathing in her reflection was a straight long haired (probably extensions) blonde with perfect eyebrows a clear face and makeup! Just as expected Kelis walked through the doors and almost screamed. "Hermy you're…. You're so…" Hermione cut her off by saying "ugly, different, stupid?" Kelis then said "no even Better you're beautiful."

Darlene walked in and said "you're done go have fun no need to thank me for all the hard work I have done."

Hermione then smiled and said "Thanks Darlene" She walked out of the salon and for the first time guys looked at her. It felt good. After Kelis finished paying she walked out to find Hermione on her iphone taking pictures for myspace and giving out a number to a hot guy. Kelis then smiled and said, "I have created a monster."


	2. Back to school

Authors note: next chapter! So anybody want to be the first to review? PLEASE REVIEW! Yes I know I kind of rushed things but I am getting better. Just give me time. I hope one day to be as good as some of the authors on here! Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the mastermind herself JK Rowling. Blah blah you know the rest. Don't sue me!

**Back to School.**

Hermione laid on her bed playing with her bellybutton stud. Yes Hermione Jane Granger had gotten her belly button pierced as well as a tiny stud in her nose and a few tattoos.

She was almost asleep when a tapping shook her window. She pulled down her shirt and walked to the window where a owl was perched on the window seal with a letter. She took it from the owl and opened it up. She thought to herself "I already got my acceptance letter unless…." She read it and smiled then screamed "yes, I am head girl!"

Then Kelis came up behind her and scared her by saying, "boo!" Hermione nearly jumped and then turned around and said "I didn't hear you come in."

Without notice Kelis grabbed her letter and read it then threw it on Hermiones bed. "Really, I think you should not go to boarding school and stay here and go to school with me" Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "you know I can't and plus I am still going to call you on my cell phone and talk to you online and theirs still the old fashioned writing letters." Kelis smiled a shy smile and then to change the subject exclaimed, "show me the picture of your two boyfriends from boarding school again!" Hermione looked up from her Hogwarts letter and said "one they are definitely not boyfriends and two …GROSS they are not hot…I think of them as brothers" This made Kelis nearly fall off the bed laughing. Hermione took out a photo album and opened it up inside where muggle

Pictures of her friends and Hogwarts and professors. She took one out of four people.

In the picture Ron is smiling while Harry is giving Hermione a piggyback ride and Ginny is giving Ron bunny fingers.

Kelis then said, " This is so cute… who is the redheaded girl?" Hermione then smiled and said "Gin" she looked up to find Kelis looking jealous. Hermione then said, "you okay Kel?" Kelis then murmured "I'm fine… let's go get dinner or something." Hermione then looking sad and disappointed said, " I cant because I have to pack." Kelis then snapped out of her sad and jealous state and forced a fake smile while tears ran down her face she then said with a cracked voice and on the urge of balling "Then I am going to help you pack."

Hermione then grabbed her friend in a hug and said,"Its okay I promise I will keep in touch and I will always have holidays and the next time we see each other you will have a boyfriend and I will have to listen to you talk about shoes and purses." Hermione knew exactly what to say to make her friend feel better. Kelis wiped her tears and then smiled and exclaimed "here let me help you with that Chanel tote… seriously Hermione I think you have to pack me with you!" Hermione giggled and said, "thanks Kel."

After what seemed like hours of eating McDonalds and crispy creams and packing and laughing they had fallen asleep only to be awakened by Mrs.Granger who by the looks of her outfit had just gotten back from the gym.

"Hermione we are going to be late to take you to the train station, get up and get dressed!"

Kelis was the first one up she then took a glass off water off the table next to her and poured it on Hermione and screamed "WAKE UP GORGEOUS, YOUR GOING TO SCHOOL AND YOUR GONNA MAKE DORKY BOYS HORNY!" she said jumping up and down making the bed shake and jiggle.

Hermione giggled and opened her eyes and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get changed. Hermione walked out in a pair of baggy jeans.

Kelis frowned and said "Hermione you look like my grandma." She then grabbed a jean mini skirt spaghetti strap shirt and hollister hoodie and said, "wear this." Hermione went and changed and when she came out she actually looked hotter then she had. Kelis had changed and was doing her hair. She turned around and looked at Hermione and said " I'm not doing your makeup for you!" Hermione then sat next to her friend and did her makeup.

**At the train station.**

Hermione was on the station platform hugging her friend. Her jimmy choo shoes glittering from the sunlight coming in from the windows in the station. As other students hurried past her. Her friend said "remember Hermione I'm calling you later and writing you on myspace and… sending you emails and DON'T LEAVE ME!" she clinged to her friend and wasn't letting go. Hermione then with tears in her eyes said "Calm down, call me, and I love yea girly!" she said hugging her and then grabbed her wand and whispered to her friend "forgive me" she said a forgetting spell. In a instant the spell worked and sent her friend spiraling backwards.

She had

Blacked out as her parents grabbed her and said goodbye to Hermione and carried her friend away. She would remember their conversation but wouldn't remember what she had seen. She put her wand away and walked and boarded the train.

She opened a compartment to find none other then Harry and Ron and Ginny. They looked up and Ginny nearly jumped over Ron to get to her friend. Harry then said "looking good." Ron then got up and took her Louis Vutton bag and said, "welcome back Hermione I have seen that you have changed." Ginny looked at the boys in disbelieve and screamed " IS THAT ALL YOUR GOING TO SAY… you gits!" she hugged her friend and then added "I love your new hair Mione, Oh MY GOD is that real Gucci sunglasses?" she said grabbing them from her head. Hermione giggled and said "yes, and you can have them if you want I have 3 more pairs" Ginny then smiled and said in a joking matter "I was going to keep them anyway! Thanks Mione" She put them on as Hermione sat down. It was good to be back.

Hermione changed into her robes and realized they fit her better. She had cleavage… a lot of it and her legs seemed longer. She ignored her new features

And walked to find Mcgonagal, who was looking at her and then smiled and said, "So the rumors are true Ms.Granger." She handed Hermione a badge and then said "the head boy will see you at school in your dormitory he has decided to arrive with his parents." Before Hermione could ask who he was she was interfered by a bunch of first years.


	3. A weird encounter with Slytherins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics to the song by aqua.**

**An Encounter with Slytherins.**

Dinner went like every dinner. First years were sorted, people clapped, Dumbledore gave an exceptionally long speech and Ron stuffed his face like crazy. She hadn't noticed the slytherin table that much since she really didn't care. If she would have she would have noticed that a certain number of slytherins weren't at dinner. It wouldn't be later that night she would discover their presence.

When she entered her dormitories it was a different experience. The main common room had two double doors that could be closed for meetings and the main foyay lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms. It looked like nobody was in the main room so she left her purse on one of the coffee tables and went upstairs to her room. She changed into a mini jean skirt again except wore a revealing shirt that showed not only her belly ring but her lowerback tattoo of a rose and thorns and wore her long platinum blonde hair in a messy ponytail that exposed her moon an star tattoo on the back of her neck. She began to hear a ringing noise…it was her cell phone and it was in her purse downstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs… Draco Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Grabe and Goyle and Snape were in the common room laughing about something or the other when they heard a noise. 

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life is plastic, It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair undress me everywhere!_

_Imagination…life is your creation…_

Narcissa stopped sipping her tea and then picked up the purse and said "nice bag Pansy why is it singing a muggle song?" Pansy then replied "its not mine?"

Without warning a blonde girl burst in grabbing her purse from Pansy and not even seeing who was in the room took out her iphone. Before she could answer it Snape grabbed it and said "well, well Ms.Granger" Hermione looked up from her hands and then saw who was in the room and the only word that came from her mouth was "shit."

"Now, now Ms. Granger no need for the foul language." Snape sneered as the rest of the Malfoys and students were scared and shocked THAT WAS NOT GRANGER!

Hermione then broke the silence "my phone professor" Snape looked at her

"What this muggle contraption?" Hermione then looked down and breathed in a inpatient breath and said "yes, my phone…please…NOW!" Draco looked at her and said "of course you mugblood would have one of these stupid contraptions" She answered back "yea Malfoy I'm a friken mugblood WOOHOO! Tell me something I don't know!" Draco for once in his life was speechless. Snape then said "Ms.Granger please stop with your attitude and mug personality or I will take away points and your stupid little muggle contraption."

Hermione looked at Lucious Malfoy who was wearing the famous Malfoy smirk. She then looked at him and then to Snape and said " yes, I may be a mudblood with a bad attitude but I'm not the one holding the nasty muggle contraption now am I?" Snape nearly threw it out of his hand as Hermione caught it and answered it. "Hello, Hey Kel!" She walked out and said closing the doors behind her "I know I know I hear you calm down chick."

She left the slytherins in silence.

Narcissa broke the silence "When did she get money to buy Chanel and tiffany jewelry?"

Lucious then answered " when did she get an attitude, how dare she talk back to us like that"

" DID YOU SEE HER TATTOOS! BELLY BUTTON RING, AND CLOTHES… SHE WAS BLONDE… am I the only one who noticed?" pansy said gasping.

Snape looked confused and said "did she just stand up to me?" Draco smiled "MERLIN, I cant believe a mugblood would have the audacity to do that" Grabe and Goyle then just sat there in silence… they were speechless.


	4. An unexpected kiss

**Authors note: Thank you Zabiniprincess, Writer of mysteries, and dramione90 for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated, and here is the next chapter.**

Hermione walked to her room as her friend kept talking her ear out about boys and how it had only been 10 hours but she already missed her.

"Hey I'm on my laptop chat on MSN! Okay love yea bye" she hung up the phone and logged on.

Blondiegotbrains: Hey, you there?

KelisDAboss has signed in.

Blondiegotbrains: hello?

KelisDAboss: no, I'm not here… what do you think! Tell me how is the new look going? Make any guys horny yet?

Blondiegotbrains: … not exactly but I did piss off some assholes! Smiles and giggles

KelisDAboss: … hehehe yea baby! THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! Hehe only kidding. check your myspace.

Blondiegotbrains: okay, I will. I better get to bed. I have classes tomorrow. Love yea… good night! **Blows kiss**

KelisDAboss: good night then… 

Blondiegotbrains has signed off.

KelisDAboss has signed off.

Hermione checked her myspace and closed her computer and plugged it in to charge. She walked to her bathroom and took a long hot shower.

She wrapped a white fluffy towel around her curvy body and began to dry herself off. She grabbed her comfy flannel pajamas and smiled. " I love flannel," she said to herself.

She lit some candles and began to relax. It smelt like lavender in her room. She began doing yoga and then meditating. This always calmed her. She would definitely need it this year.

She walked back to the candles and blew them out and got into bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. It had been a very interesting night.

Hermione woke up to her alarm on her cell phone. She got up made her bed and picked out her robes. She the painted her long nails black and put on many rings and long necklaces in red and gold. She was showing school spirit! "Oh Merlin I just sounded like Kelis!" Kelis was a cheerleader and was all about school spirit. She once died her hair red and white to show school colors that's how crazy Kelis was.

Hermione looked at her long blonde hair and then started to curl it into ringlets. She tied a little red bow in her hair. She looked at her makeup that consisted of dark eyeliner, gold eyeshadow, and lipgloss. She looked cute. She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of red high hills. And put them on her manicured feet.

She grabbed her purse and locked her door behind her. She walked down the stairs to find Draco Malfoy staring at her.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?"

"You!"

"Like what you see?"

"No, your shoes are just really shiny, kind of hard to concentrate on your ugly face. Good choice."

"Malfoy, you still amaze me with your childish comebacks that mean nothing to me. In fact its plain shit. You'd think with you being slytherin you'd come with some great comebacks…oh wait you do its mugblood… but sadly that's shit too." She said before leaving him speechless and leaving the room.

He didn't know what snapped into him but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back against the wall. "Let me get one thing straight Granger the attitude has to go"

"No, it doesn't" she said trying to escape his arms. "Let go!"

"No, I don't think so Granger."

"Let me go you fuckin-"

He kissed her and then let out a moan and then broke apart.

"What's your problem ferret!"

"You said my childish comebacks were horrible."

"Let me go now. I'm going to be late for potions, and so are you if you don't let me go"

He let her go and she regained her composure and left the room and for the first time in the last 2 days Draco left Hermione speechless.

Draco then smiled and said to himself "Father was right, he was going to have a fabulous seventh year."

Authors note: Yea, I know its short. The next chapter will be them in potions, just wait till she makes Snape pissed! Please review! Thanks!


	5. The infamous potions class

Hermione left the dorm almost tripping. She seriously needed to practice wearing high hills. She thought to herself about the events that had just happened and began to try to make excuses for it like "it was a game, he is just trying to humiliate me." She regained her composure and walked the rest of the way to the dungeons.

She sat down just as many slytherins where taking there seat. Many guys looked at her made a comment about her ass or something like that. She was use to it by now and she ignored it. She sat next to Neville who was literally still scared of Snape and shaking in his seat. Hermione put her warm hand on his hand and said, "calm down you've survived 6 years." He smiled "thanks Mione." Many Slytherins started to whisper and chat.

"12 points from gryffindor for not being silent when I asked!" Snape said almost smirking and turning around to get a book from his desk.

"NO!" Hermione said standing up. Leaving Neville scared.

"Excuse me Ms. Granger?"

" I said no"

"Would you like me to take more points and assign a detention?"

"No, but you know that little muggle contraption the other night, it has a camera not only a camera a video camera I can prove the slytherins over there were talking just the same amount we were. If you'd like I can show it to dumbledore and say you're playing favoritism."

"Ms.Gran-"

"No seriously I love detentions, and I can give a shit less about points, only stupid first years and slytherins do… take away…assign me detention … I really don't give a shit."

"The language Ms.Granger, fine sit down and be quiet."

Hermione sat down and looked at Neville who was shaking and applauding her at the same time.

Class went by like every class. Until Snape started asking questions.

"Who knows the next ingredient in the potion?"

Hermione raises her hand.

"Yes, of course Ms. Granger" he said it with attitude almost a sneer.

"Thanks professor, actually the next ingredian-"

"Stop being a smart-"

"A smart what ASS! ID LOVE TO HEAR YOU SAY IT!"

Neville wishes she never sat next to him.

"Ms.Granger I warned you on your grammar choice. 10 points from gryffindor."

"WHOOPDI FRIKEN DO! Great I'm a know it all cussing asshole bookworm…sue me" she said grabbing her book and her bag and headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Where are you going Ms.Granger?"

She turned around and said "Dumbledore, a real professor!"

Slytherins where now snickering at there house professor.

Gryffindors were silently cheering on Hermione. It was about danm time!

Snape walked back to the front desk where Neville was smiling

"What are you smiling at Longbottom?"

Neville nearly fell over and stuttered "nothing."

Then the bell rang.

Everybody was dismissed and everybody including the slytherins went to pass the news, gossip, find Hermione, and find out what happened. Pretty soon the whole school knew about potions class.

Some congratulated her, some thought she was being a bitch, and some asked for her number and if they could go out.

She had to tell Kelis about this.

AN: I know its short, but it will get better I promise. I do add chapters because they are all in my mind and if I don't get them out in here then I will forget about them. This idea for "potions" class came from me watching too much youtube.

Enjoy and I want to thank my lovely and wonderful reviewers. YOU ROCK!


	6. A late night chat and Draco Malfoy

Hermione finished her classes and skipped lunch and dinner. She didn't want to deal with a bunch of nosy students and no applauds like she had when she walked into class.

Luckily she wasn't stupid and packed a pack of Oreo's in her trunk.

She took some out and then walked to the main common room and opened her laptop.

Blondiewithbrains has signed on.

Blondiewithbrains: you there?

KelisDAboss has signed on.

KelisDAboss: I'm here! How'd your first day go?

Blondiewithbrains: as good as can be expected. How'd your first day of school go?

KelisDAboss: fine, I made cheerleader captain, ditched a couple classes, and got a boyfriend… OMG he is so cute…

Blondiewithbrains: spill…

KelisDAboss: Well you know how I was kicked out of boarding school 2 years ago?

Blondiewithbrains: WAIT! You were you never told me!

KelisDAboss: okay so I was kicked out of boarding school for trying to choke another girl who was touching my chanel bag and after my man! Anyway, The guy I met who is now my hookup for the month went there with me and is the same guy I was dating 2 years ago and that I choked the girl for! Isn't that so cute?

Blondiewithbrains: yah in a psychotic crazy jerry springer way sure.

I still can't get over you in a uniform… -laughs so hard I fall out of my chair-

KelisDAboss: not funny… ANYWAY! What do you think about my BF?

Blondiewithbrains: have fun fucking and flunking….

KelisDAboss: ah at least I'm getting some. 0)

Blondiewithbrains: … I know you are, I have walked in on you once with your ex.

Maybe ill get a boyfriend.

KelisDAboss: You better! no in fact get a husband! I worked hard for you to look like that!

Blondiewithbrains: ha ha ha very funny. Not gonna happen. I'm making more people pissed then horny.

KelisDAboss: hmm…. Kinky. No really you should at least have gotten a couple numbers or date requests!

Blondiewithbrains: I did get a kiss, except he was not whom I ever wanted to kiss. And many many going out offers.

KelisDAboss: why is he ugly?

Blondiewithbrains: no, well he is actually hot.

KelisDAboss: what's the problem then…

Blondiewithbrains: he is pure evil and so is his family.

KelisDAboss: bad boy and good girl… yet again very kinky.

Blondiewithbrains: yah kinky but then ill be killed by his father!

KelisDAboss: bad… well theirs no harm and playing around, at least so you're not a virgin anymore!

Blondiewithbrains: funny, not gonna happen.

KelisDAboss: if your not laid by the time graduation comes around I'm auctioning you off! You prude!

Blondiewithbrains: your coming for graduation?

KelisDAboss: Yah, like your coming to mine…duh!

Blondiewithbrains: cool, wait are you going to graduate?

KelisDAboss: yes! I at least want to graduate high school. Then get married and have kids!

Blondiewithbrains: 0.o you scare me.

KelisDAboss: your going to leave me forever after you graduate aren't you?

Blondiewithbrains: never…

KelisDAboss: promise me that after we graduate when we get married and have kids you'll never forget me.

Blondiewithbrains: I promise.

KelisDAboss: okay I love yea girl!

Blondiewithbrains: love you to.

KelisDAboss I bet you'll be the first married and pregnant!

Blondiewithbrains: nah that's not going to happen.

KelisDAboss: well, I better get to sleep. Good night loves yea bitch!

Blondiewithbrains: good night sleep tight dream of hot men tonight! 0)

KelisDAboss has signed off.

Blondiewithbrains has signed off.

She closed her computer to notice someone behind her grab an Oreo.

"What do you want Malfoy and why are you eating my cookies!"

"Sorry, didn't know they were yours." He said stuffing one in his mouth.

"They were but you can have them now." She said taking her laptop up and carrying it with her out the main two doors.

"Thanks mug- Granger"

"Whatever…"

All of a sudden Hermione felt her arm being grabbed and her shoved against a wall.

"What did I say about the attitude?"

"I don't know, let go"

"No I don't think I will"

"Please let me go!"

"What are you going to do to me if I don't…hex me?"

"I was thinking more like removing something very personal to you so that you cant produce ugly pug faced children"

"I have your wand, now how can you do that"

She realized her wand wasn't there.

She kicked him right in-between the legs.

Draco released her and she grabbed her wand and ran upstairs as he groaned in pain.

AN: like it so far? Thank you to my fabulous reviewers! I have so many ideas! I love to write!


	7. My little playboy bunny

Authors note: Hello thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I know I update a lot! I just hate it when other authors wait forever to post the next chapter. I have many ideas for this story and many funny things that are going to happen. I'm planing on bringing Ron and Harry and Ginny back into the story in this chapter only because I feel like she spends more time with her friend on the computer then her friends here at hogwarts.

**Review Review review! I'm writing like crazy because I have too much time on my hands.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry potter or playboy.**

After running upstairs and catching her breath she began to ponder over why he was doing these things to her. She decided to pay her friend Ginny a visit. She always knew what to do.

Hermione who was now in her flannel pajama bottoms and a hollister shirt and fuzzy playboy bunny slippers tried to be as quiet as possible when passing the slytherins bedroom door.

When she thought she was all clear she began to walk normally until she heard somebody in the doorway.

"Playboy bunny, Granger I never expected you to be playboy material, that explains the blonde hair."

Hermione turned around and looked at Malfoy "Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"What are you Mr.Pureblood all high in mighty doing reading or even knowing what playboy is!"

"Oh, come on mugblood, seriously everybody knows what playboy is.. hello we may be wizards but we are still men."

"Really, oh wait of course because I'm sure you cant get a date so you need playboy sometimes"

Draco smirked and said "now explain the slippers"

"They were a gift, from… well actually I was at a playboy mansion party and they were giving gift bags out"

Draco looked at her up and down "So you're a playmate or bunny or whatever?"

Hermione felt insulted for a second but then let it pass.

"Maybe it wouldn't be any of your business if I was."

"On the contrary it would, see if me and some of my friends decide to buy a magazine and you end up on one of the pages I would hope that you would want me not to let them see you in that nature, don't you agree?"

"Okay Malfoy I'm not in that horrible magazine, I just know Hugh Hefner… it's a long story… happy!"

"Cheeky"

"Swell, okay now bye have a lovely night doing whatever you do"

She then left the common room with her bunny slippers winking at her the whole was down the long corridors until she reached the fat lady.

"Gin wake up!" Hermione began to shake the redhead.

"No" was all she heard as the girl pulled the covers over her head.

"GINNY…please get up"

Ginny opened her eyes and saw her best friend over her bed.

"What, Mione…why this late"

"We need to talk"

"Okay" Ginny rubbed her eyes and yawned.

The Next Morning…

After what seemed like hours Ginny woke up nest to Hermione in the heads common room.

"Mione wake up" she nudged her friend.

"I'm up…" Hermone said running to her room.

"Since its Saturday can I borrow something of yours Mione"

"Of course" Hermione said smiling as Ginny followed her upstairs to her room.

A Few moments later….

"Can I borrow this!"

"Yes, except try it in that color"

"Umm, okay! Your right!"

"Wait I think we should go down to breakfast… don't you agree?"

"Yea I bet you're really hungry you skipped dinner last night."

"Lets go"

So they left to breakfast.

**AT BREAKFAST…**

"Ron close your mouth when you eat, its nasty." Hermione said biting into her toast.

"Imb knowb thatbg Mione"

"Okay then"

Just then Draco Malfoy walked up to the table.

"Well Well isn't it my little playboy bunny"

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter…wait for the next one!


	8. Officaly in the group

**An: Thank you reviewers! Next chapter.**

**Dramione90: Thanks for sticking out and reviewing! **

**Tora Mizuki sea: I try not to have the brand names that much. I'm getting better thank you for your correcting my work. It's deeply appreciated. Opps, okay mudblood not mugblood! Ill remember that.**

**Juicygurl: Thank you!**

**Lillyflower121: I know I know, but with Narcissa and the rich witches and wizards being as rich as they are I thought they**

**Would know the best of both worlds.**

**I love Thorpe park: I'm glad you like, ill keep updating as long as you keep reviewing.**

**Zabiniprincess: thank you your reviews are deeply appreciated.**

**Writer of mysteries: thank you again.**

**Thank you to all that review, I love what you do.**

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said with her new pissy attitude.

"Playboy?" Harry, Ron and half of the gryffindor table said at the same time.

"I wanted to know if you would escort me to practice?"

"What's the ketch?"

"No ketch just thought you would want to be escorted by a group of real friends" said Pansy behind Draco.

"Excuse me … I'm confused" Hermione looked at the rest of the group which consisted of Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Grabe and Goyle.

"She wouldn't want to walk with you anywhere" Ron answered

"Let's let Hermione decide" Said Blaise.

Why where they being nice to her!

"Ugh, sure" Hermione mumbled.

"Excellent come walk by me you really cant trust the 4 boys over there" Pansy said with a smile.

"Hermione are you sure" said Harry in her ear.

"Ill be fine I'm a big girl I just want to see what they want" she got up and followed them.

Officially in "the group" 

"So Hermione, what would you like us to call you?"

"Excuse me? Pansy"

"Oh, come on you know like a nickname."

"Oh. Well I guess Herm or Mione" Even though she really didn't want them calling her either.

"Draco tells us your popular in the muggle world"

"Well I-"

"Yah, and that you own one of those laptopsy things" Goyle added.

"I-"

"SHHH! So Hermione you actually stood up Snape, sorry I was in the same classroom but I wasn't listening." Blaise said with interest.

"Now, now everybody don't question my girlfriend" Draco added almost smirking

"GIRLFRIEND!" Hermione almost ran away from the group if Pansy didn't have her arm interlocked with hers.

"See told you Draco-"

"Shut up Pansy."

"Is that what you want with me!" Hermione said letting go of Pansy and getting in front of Draco.

"Maybe"

"So, it is isn't it!"

"Yea, and…?"

"Is this some joke, shouldn't Pansy be pissed or something…why are all of you being nice to me…no seriously is this a joke?"

"No joke my dear" Draco said looking down at the girls petite face.

"Dear, HA!" Hermione said almost walking off until something pulled her back.

"Look Hermione this isn't a joke and Pansy isn't pissed because she really doesn't want to marry me...you see-"

"I went through some changed to Mione, I realized Draco isn't my type we are better friends, actually me and Blaise are together." She said looking at Blaise who blew her a kiss.

"I ment to say before I was interrupted, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco said smiling.

This time the smile was a nice one not smug not rude but kind.

"Ugh, I -I –I- I"

"I knew you'd be speechless"

"Are you sure your not just being my friend so you can copy my papers or you want to have parties in the common room and not having me tell on you...something like that?"

"Nope, Mione I like you "

'Where not like weasel and potty we make our own grades, and two good idea about the party…but no." Grabe said finishing the muffin he was stuffing in his mouth.

"Mione, hello?"

"Yes" she said looking up.

'You said yes!" Draco said smiling

"No... I was answering your-"

"Welcome to the group Mione!" Pansy said hugging her tightly

Pansy without waiting for a reply grabbed Hermione and ran ahead of the guys skipping and laughing.

The only thing Hermione could think was 'I'm in deep shit.'


	9. Love is a trance itself

My new friends… 

"HERMY, OVER HERE!" screamed a very excited Pansy.

Hermione couldn't believe they had talked her into sitting in the Slytherin seating at the game. Not only that but what the hell was she wearing! It had only been a couple months and they were turning her into a Slytherin. She tugged at her mini green plaid skirt. Even if she wore a skirt she never wore it this short. She was wearing green and silver and a lot of it!

Not only that but she actually liked it. WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HER!

Hermione walked to her new friend and smiled and sat down as Pansy hugged her.

Then something happened she least expected.

"Hermione my dear I love what you're wearing" said Mrs.Malfoy behind her.

Hermione turned around and smiled and said "Well, thank you Mrs. Malfoy"

"No, call me Narcissa dear."

"Oh, okay thank you Narcissa"

Lucious smiled and then looked at the field as the game began.

This was awkward why were they being nice to her, yes she was dating there son but she was still a muggle-born.

Mrs.Parkinson sat next to Mrs.Malfoy and started gossiping as there husbands where telling them to shush.

Every time Slytherin made a point Pansy and Hermione would stand up and scream and every time Draco would get close to the stands he would wink at Hermione it went on and on until Draco caught the snitch and Slytherin won.

Hermione was lucky the game was against Hufflepuff not Gryffindor.

Hermione's mind was a million miles a minute.

Yes another point, o my gosh he is so cute, and loveable,

STOP IT! No…. Don't…. Just stay in love with him forever… STOP IT HERMIONE!

You did not just check him out Come on Hermione snap back into it. SNAP BACK!

It's too late…I love him

Just then they heard screaming and Pansy hugged Hermione and screamed "SLYTHERIN WON!"

**AFTER THE GAME….**

Draco ran up to Hermione and kissed her. At first it was just a peck but she slowly let his tongue enter and then it was more passionate and then in the middle of their first real kiss they were disturbed.

"HERMIONE! What the hell" It was Ron and Harry.

"What scar head, weasel…jealous?"

Hermione stayed silent and still held Draco's hand.

"Hermione there has to be a ketch come on it's only been a couple months and your already making out!" Ron said with disgust.

"Hermione come on this probably a plan to get you pregnant or some sick joke to get you killed, you cant trust him!" Harry said defending Ron.

"Come on, Hermy we will go find my parents." Draco said tugging her away and kissing her at the same time making the other two pissed. He did this on purpose.

They walked away quietly. It was almost as if Hermione was in a trance and she couldn't talk, the fact was she was in love and maybe that was a trance in itself. She didn't talk to Ron or Harry or Ginny at all and that's how she stayed until a few months later.

Christmas Break… 

"Did you write your mother dear?" said Mrs.Malfoy.

"Yes, Narcissa"

"Good we don't want her worrying do we"

"Yes, she is more then thrilled to let me spend Christmas Eve with you"

"It's to bad you cant stay the whole Christmas break" she said looking at Lucious who was talking to Draco about something.

"Yes, it is"

Then Mrs.Malfoy walked over to her husband and son and said something that made Draco roll his eyes and her husband smile and nod. She walked back to Hermione.

"Would you like to go shopping my dear?"

Before Hermione could even answer Narcissa said "good well be going now."

And they did.

After what seemed like hours they found Hermione dresses and jewelry. Narcissa was very talkative and bought almost everything in the store. She wouldn't let Hermione pay for anything and was quite the gossiper. After growing tired

They arrived at the manor later with many things they had bought and Hermione felt guilty but didn't want to sound like a helpless case so usually wouldn't speak unless spoken to. After dinner she left and went up to her spacious bedroom and slept it had been a long day. Little did she know she would be having a lot of long days.

Meanwhile in the study…

"I want her to be my daughter in law! She is my doll I can dress her up in anything and she looks good isn't that what you wanted a woman who would make the Malfoy crest and name look good!" Narcissa said sipping her tea.

"She is a muggle born" her husband shot back.

"Theirs potions to fix that"

"Illegal potions that haven't worked for centuries!"

"What potions have you used that weren't illegal and there is no problem in trying!"

"Will it make you happy?" Lucious said putting his book down.

"Yes, not only me but your son to…"

"So…"

"SO?"

"Well try it!"

"Thank you darling!" Narcissa said giving her husband a hug

"One more thing darling…."

"Yes Cissy, what now?"

"You're telling Draco!"

Narcissa then left the study up to the main chamber to go to sleep.

Poor Hermione had no clue how deep she was in for….

Authors note: yes, I forwarded a bit but I thought you would all like it.

Review and tell me what you think and what you think will happen!


	10. Kelis I think im engaged

A Week later… 

The Malfoys and there guest attended a society social. Of course rumor had got around that Draco was marrying Hermione but the only person who didn't know was Hermione.

The party went fine. Hermione showed herself well. She felt uncomfortable being in the same room as 300 or so pureblood witches and wizards.

Everybody who was pureblood thought that Lucious would not allow his son to marry a muggleborn there must be a plan of some sort. So they where nice to Hermione and left it at that.

Later on that afternoon during the social Hermione stopped and chatted with an elderly woman with a dog.

"Hello, oh you have cute dog" she said petting him.

"Why thank you"

"Hello, what's your name"

"Elizabeth Malfoy, Draco's grandmother"

This was the lady responsible for making Lucious Malfoy mean and here she was being nice to Hermione.

"Hello I'm Hermione"

Just then Lucious and Narcissa showed up in time to save her or so they thought.

"I'm sorry mother"

"No its alright Lucious I was just having a lovely chat with your future daughter in law"

"Daughter in law?" said Hermione being swooshed by Draco.

Draco took her outside so they could chat outside from others.

"Draco, what did they mean by daughter in law?"

"Well, I was going to wait till we were back at Hogwarts or at least till graduation…"He said pulling out a velvet box making Hermione's heart stop cold.

"Will you marry me?"

"…"

"You okay?"

Hermione's heart was beating a million times a second.

"Yes" was all she replied as he slipped the ring on her finger and her whole life flashed before her. It was the start of something new.

That night after the party…

Blondiewithbrains has logged on.

KelisDAboss has logged on.

Blondiewithbrains: hey! How's your Christmas break going?

KelisDAboss: cheerful! And yours…

Blondiewithbrains: …

KelisDAboss: you okay…?

Blondiewithbrains: I think I'm engaged.

KelisDAboss: Is there a ring on your finger?

Blondiewithbrains: I believe so…

KelisDAboss: Are you okay?

Blondiewithbrains: yes, I'm ecstatic I'm just scared about the other half of my life.

KelisDAboss: Wait till Christmas, you will be here with me and we can talk about it… wait do your parents know?

Blondiewithbrains: sounds good… and no you're the first person I'm telling.

KelisDAboss: Well, I wont tell but if he hurts you…ill… I don't know.

I have to go make cookies! –Rolls eyes- take some pictures of your parents in laws house: 0)

Blondiewithbrains: cookies! And I will. Love yea!

KelisDAboss has signed off.

Blondiewithbrains has signed off.


	11. All beacuse of Annalese

**Meeting the family.**

It was Hermione's last day at the manor and of course Christmas Eve.

Most of the Malfoy family was present. Distant cousins, nieces, nephews, grandfathers, grandmothers, aunts and uncles all were in the main part room. It was decorated for the festivities in Royal Gold, silver and Green. Hermione had to remember that they were all Slytherins. She smiled and shook hands, rose her glass to toasts, hung to Draco, ignored the drunken old men, and passed jokes. What Hermione loved the most was talking and holding the children. They were in the same position she was they were almost helpless against their elders or in Hermione's case her future in laws. She would sit with them and tell a story and laugh with them. One child fell asleep in her arms. She began to rock him back in forth till he fell asleep. Even with the other 40 or 50 noisy Malfoys in the room the little boy fell asleep.

Narcissa who was sitting near her favorite distant cousins wife named Rachel had stopped talking and starred as Hermione rocked the boy to sleep.

"She is going to make an excellent mother" said Rachel sipping her egg nog.

"I know look how calm Evan is. He wont even let his own mother touch him," said Narcissa finishing her brandy.

Hermione then handed the boy to one of the nannies on duty.

"Ill take Evan miss"

"Okay, then" said Hermione lifting him into the young girls arms.

The nanny walked off with the boy and left Hermione with the rest of the children.

"I'm not a child!" said a black haired girl around the age of 9.

"Really…" Hermione answered back to her comment.

"Yes! They have me playing with little 6 year olds and giving me lessons on how to be a lady but treat me like a child!"

"Would you rather be with the ladies who sit and drink brandy and talk about money and there children and how the next party is going to be so much fun… just to find out it's the exact same as this one…different season…different colors"

The girl laughed "I like you…what's your name?"

"Hermione…yours?"

"Clara…I'm Draco's niece"

"He has a sibling?"

"Yah I'm his sisters daughter…wait a minute you're his gryffindor muggleborn fiancée!"

"Ugh, well if you put it that way…"

"Sorry hang around my great uncles office a lot you'll hear stuff"

"No, its fine…I'm use to it… so tell me where is your mother…I guess I'm kinda your aunt now. Id like to meet her"

Clara looked down at her red painted fingernails and said, "She is gone now"

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"No it's fine, I'm just surprised grandmother didn't tell you!"

"You mean Narcissa?"

"Yea, Grandma!"

"She lets you call her grandma?" Hermione started laughing at the thought.

"In private, but in public she is Cissy or in family gatherances she is simple grandmother"

"Well, then…if it makes you feel better she has always been Mrs.Malfoy or Narcissa to me."

Clara giggled. "It was nice to meet you… ugh what do I call you?"

"Herm or Mione or I guess Aunt"

"Cool, thanks Aunt Mione." She said getting up and going to go talk to one of her cousins leaving Hermione to ponder. Inside her head her words were roaming and screaming.

"Draco has a deceased sister! Why didn't he tell me…ill ask him later theirs someone coming, oh crap its Narcissa calm down…you didn't hear anything."

Narcissa smiled and brought Hermione a glass of eggnog.

"So I saw you talking to my dear Clara"

Oh, crap she knows I know.

"Ugh, yes I just met your granddaughter."

Narcissa nearly choked on her brandy.

"She told you…?" she said in a scratchy voice.

"Yes…um sorry."

"No nevermind Hermione, you need to go and get packed you leave after the party my dear Ill find Draco" She nearly ran off.

"That was awkward" Hermione mumbled to herself as she left the room and went to the main foyay

She climbed the stairs and found her room and started to pack. After an hour she heard people leaving and the party died downstairs.

She then changed out of her party dress and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt with a dragon on it. She really didn't care about presenting herself in front of her parents. Just as she left her closet there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

Then a very relaxed Narcissa came in her room and smiled and said "We would like you to join us in the study."

"Sure." Was all she said as she followed her future mother in law down the long corridors and into Lucious's study.

"Sit there" said Lucious pulling a chair out for Hermione.

Hermione sat down and looked at the three Malfoys.

"Hermione, honey…I guess you've found some things out tonight that were quite interesting." Said Draco coming around to the back of her chair and starting to rub her shoulders.

"Umm, oh you mean Clara."

"Yes, Clara" said Lucious picking up a picture of the girl on his desk.

"Hermione, do you have any questions whatsoever about my…daughter" said Narcissa as if she hadn't said it in a long time.

Lucious put the picture down and went to comfort his wife.

Narcissa was now speaking in a low scratchy voice.

"My daught-"

"It's okay Narcissa if it is to hard for-"

"No… My daughters' name was Annalese Christine Malfoy…she was the top of her class, smart and beautiful…she-" almost on the verge of tears Narcissa then sucked it up and finished "She married a muggle, at first I was thrilled but then we found out he wasn't a wizard…we were upset but she was very persistent and got pregnant with Clara."

Narcissa had tears in her eyes "She died during childbirth and her husband committed suicide shortly after… leaving us with Clara."

Hermione then put her hand on Narcissa's and said, "I'm so sorry Narcissa"

Narcissa wiped her eyes and smiled and said "In some ways I think she lives through you… the way Clara was so close to you it was amazing because she talks to nobody…she lives with her fathers parents but visits us during Christmas…that's why we kept the birth and death of my daughter secret…Malfoy pride, and half to protect Clara." Narcissa was silent as she looked at Hermione who was now looking Narcissa straight in the eyes.

"I understand now." she said hugging Narcissa. She truly understood why they were very prejudice against muggleborns, they'd hate to have to just forget about Draco as they did Annalese. It wasn't just pureblood Malfoy pride it was all because of Annalese.

After the nights events she was left with Draco alone.

"I have to go home now…I want to stay with you." Hermione said kissing Draco.

"I wish you could stay here…forever"

"Be, Fair you will have me forever but you have to share me with my family first."

"I don't play fair" Draco said beginning to kiss her neck.

"Now, now if you play fair you'll get your prize…"

"What's that?" Draco said after licking her collarbone.

"You know what it is…play fair and you'll get it" she said moving away from his embrace and winking as she grabbed her purse.

"Well, well Hermione Jane Granger…you being naughty?"

"Maybe… remember I love you…see you at school" she whispered in his ear and then kissed him.

Then got into the fireplace threw some powder down and said, "The Hamptons winter mansion." She was gone.

"That little tease" Draco murmured to himself and left the room.

Hermione picked herself off from the floor and dusted herself off and looked around. Her mother had interior decorators decorate the new mansion they had bought for the Christmas and summer holidays.

"Hey mom!" she said hugging her mother who was hanging Hermione's ornaments up.

Hermione's mom hugged her daughter in a bear hug and smiled and said "did you floo in?"

"Who flew in!?" said an excited Kelis.

"KELIS" Hermione screamed and ran across the very huge living room.

"HERMIONE!" she hugged her back jumping up and down.

"So, where's the ring…?"

"Kelis, shh-"

"What ring?" said Mrs.Granger.

"Her engagement ring…duh…wait she didn't tell you?"

"What… from whom…ENGAGEMENT!"

Authors note: leaving you with this… hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reviewing everybody, you rock!


	12. A christmas gift

After an hour of having her mother scream and holler and congratulate and talk about the wedding Hermione was allowed to go upstairs.

Her parents were mad that she didn't tell them sooner. They were angry that they didn't meet him first and that he didn't ask permission. Hermione thought it was so old fashioned. After the mess downstairs Hermione really wanted to talk to Kelis in private anyway.

She collapsed on her bed.

Kelis pranced in and ran and jumped on her bed right next to her.

"We, so need to plan your bachelorettte party."

Hermione giggled.

"What…?"

"You remind me of Blaise…only the female version."

"Who is Blaise?"

"Nevermind…you'll meet him at the wedding…or maybe even before."

"Like…I WAS SAYING… bacholerette baby…and I'm thinking Vegas!"

"Ugh…not now…I'm tired" she mumbled throwing a pillow at Kelis.

Kelis caught the pillow.

"YES NOW! It's the most important part of the wedding!"

"You sure about that…?"

"Oh, sorry …I'm sure the honeymoon is the most important part for you!"

"Shut up! KEL!"

"Make me…you prude!" she said jumping up and down on the bed.

"Fine…if we talk about the bacholerette party will you leave me alone?"

"Yes…and no… anyway I was thinking Vegas…and the playboy club or just all over Vegas!"

"Sure whatever…hey where's your parents Kel why aren't you with them for Christmas"

"You know my parents…plus I wanted to see you so…they let me go…it was either here with you or by myself in Florida and a bunch of nightclubs."

"Oh…hey…you want to see the pictures of my in laws house?" Hermione said laughing in her head changing the subject and walking to her laptop.

"Yes…I do!" Kelis said with excitement as Hermione opened it up.

"Here" Hermione sat next to her friend and smiled as the desktop wallpaper was a picture of her and Draco.

"OWWW! That's hot…and I don't mean the picture" she said jokingly nudging her friend.

Hermione giggled and brought up pictures of the manor.

"Holly SHIT…is that the whole house!"

"No that would be the main house theirs like 3 other wings the same size!"

"Son of a nutcracker…that's crazy, don't you get lost?"

"Did you just say Nutcracker? And no I don't get lost…I have my fiancée to show me around."

"Yah, its Christmas time…I don't like to cuz around Christmas time…and of course you have your very hot fiancée…you should introduce me to somebody in that family!"

Hermione giggled as the rest of pictures she took at school showed up on the screen.

One was of her and Pansy at the game.

"Oh, this ones cute…is it at a football game…I didn't know you where a cheerleader there."

"Ugh sure…its football and I guess you could call me a cheerleader."

"Is that all the pictures?" she said after viewing the three hundredth picture.

"Yes, that's all of them."

"So lets talk about Pansy…the girl you're cheating on me with!"

Hermione giggled, I think iv talked enough about Pansy… you know everything about her and she thinks I'm cheating on her with you."

"Who is the maid of honor?"

"Not now KEL" Hermione said in a whiny voice putting her face in a pillow "I'm to tired"

"Come on, you know its me!" Kelis said smiling.

"Yah, okay now go to sleep maid of honor!"

"Good night, betch!"

"Night Kel"

-

-

-

-

-

The next morning…

Hermione woke up to Christmas smells.   
She walked down stairs to find Her parents and Kelis already downstairs around the Christmas tree.

"Thanks for waking me up"

"Sorry honey" said her mother now giving Kelis the okay to open the presents.

"Finally!" Kelis shouted grabbing one of hers.

"Hermione sat down and gave one to her parents and then watched Kelis Tear in to the one she had been waiting to open.

It went on and on until they had finished and ate breakfast. They were sitting at the large dinning room table when a butler interrupted them.

"This present was from an owl by the window for a Miss Granger" he said handing her a gift wrapped in black satin ribbon.

Hermione smiled and said underneath her breath "Draco…"

"WHAT IS it LET ME SEE" said a very excited and nosy Kelis.

"None of your business …mother may I be excused?"

"Of course…"

Hermione ran upstairs to open her present.

Authors note: hmmm, wonder what the present is. Thanks for reviewing! You rock! Also thanking the people who read my story, when you could be reading another story, thank you for taking the time.

Love, Kim.


	13. A black Christmas

Authors note: Hello my readers and reviewers thank you so much! You rock! Now here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some of the characters.

Hermione walked into her room and slowly untied the ribbon. In side was a box of some type. She slowly opened this box and then inside was another box she opened that box to find a smaller box inside that box was a necklace that was covered in rubies and emeralds. Hermione nearly gasped, it was beautiful and made her speechless. Just when she was in her own little world in her own little moment of love and thinking about Draco and staring at the necklace. It was interrupted by Kelis.

"HOLY, shh- chugalug!" Kelis said trying not to cuss.

"What?" Hermione said shocked still holding the necklace.

"Are those real?"

"I guess so"

"Gee Wilikers!, let me hold it"

Hermione carefully put the necklace back in the box and handed it to Kelis. Hermione also started laughing.

"Did you just say Gee Wilikers?"

"I told you its Christmas time I'm trying not to cuss!"

Hermione couldn't stop giggling "whatever" she took the necklace from Kelis. "Would you mind putting it on me?"

Before Kelis could answer someone did for her.

"No, I wouldn't dear, after all it is from me" said Draco in the door frame of her room.

"Draco!" she got up and ran and hugged him.

"Hey, happy Christmas" he said in her ear. He started to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hello, theirs someone else in the room!" said a very interested and almost disgusted Kelis.

"Sorry Kel" Hermione said letting go of Draco.

Kelis got up and walked up to the tall blond.

"Danm your taller in real life" then covered her mouth. "I cussed!"

Hermione giggled and then looked back at Draco "Thank you for the gift, would you put it on for me."

He grabbed the necklace and then kissed her neck and put it on.

"Thanks" He then kissed her in a French lip lock.

"Ewww, thanks now ill have nightmares" said Kelis covering her eyes.

Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes and stopped kissing.

'I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting" said Draco pulling out a hand for Kelis to shake.

Kelis smiled and shook it and then said "So who is Blaise?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione said that he was the best man and that he was like me only I'm the female version."

Draco laughed and said, "I don't know Mione, why does she remind you of Blaise?"

'She planned my bachelorettte party and drinks whiskey like its water"

"So maybe you are just like Blaise"

Pansy then walked into the room and said 'Who is like my Blaise E boo?"

Hermione ran to the doorway and screamed "PANS!"

"HERMS"

Draco and Kelis covered their ears as the screaming and jumping went on.

"Hello you must be Pansy" said Kelis through Gritted teeth.

"You must be Kelis" Pansy said in the same jealous tone.

Just then Blaise came in screaming with a bottle of fire whiskey in hand.

"OWWW! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" he screamed grabbing Pansy and kissing her roughly.

Kelis giggled "so this is Blaise E boo…"

Pansy then said "Yes, but its Blaise to you!"

"Sorry, I was just joking."

"Pans calm down" said Hermione.

Draco smiled and took the bottle from the very drunken Blaise.

Blaise then said "Hey, that's mine!" and grabbed the bottle and then went behind Pansy slapping her butt in a playful way that made her almost squeal and jump across the room.

Hermione started laughing so hard she almost fell on the floor but then was interrupted by a thought "Wait a minute if you're here…where are your parents?"

"At home waiting for me to bring you home."

Kelis then coughed and said, "She IS home"

Hermione turned around to her friend and said "You can come with I'm sure…right Draco?"

Draco and the rest looked hesitant but nodded as Hermione grabbed Kelis's hand.

They all stepped into the fireplace inside Hermione's room as Draco said "The manor."

With that they were gone.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"What the…. Fruitcake just happened?" said a very shocked Kelis.

"Ugh you feel asleep on the train" said Hermione trying to cover up what they just did.

"Oh okay, where are we?"

"Hermione my dear your back…and you brought a muggle friend" said Narcissa smiling

"What did you call me!" said Kelis looking at Narcissa.

Narcissa saw Hermione and the rest of the group except Blaise who was to drunk to stand up trying to tell her she doesn't know!

Narcissa then said "Opps I'm sorry I ment to say American friend."

"Oh." Said Kelis smiling.

Narcissa then took Hermione's hand and said, "Boys go do something I have a surprise id like to show Hermione and Pansy and her friend Kelis.

"How did you know my name?" said Kelis kinda scared of the woman in front of her.

Narcissa then thought of the next possible excuse to know her name 'Of course I would know the name of my daughter in laws best friend who is going to be the maid of honor."

"Oh, so your Draco's mother."

"Yes, you ketch on quickly" she said rolling her eyes and walking down the corridors with the other three following.

They then stopped and Narcissa drew out a key and opened two white double doors.

They opened almost magically to find a sitting room in a bright yellow and cream white.

"Its beau-" was all Hermione could say before being swished into the next room connected to that main sitting room.

"This is the bedroom" said Narcissa opening yet another set of double doors. Inside was a velvet room with a huge bed with black sheets and decorated with candles it was very dark and yet romantic.

She then walked quickly to a bathroom that was as big as Hermione's room at the Hamptons mansion it was double everything except it had one tub and one shower all green and silver.

She then was showed what the destination was mainly for 'the closet'.

"I know I went a little crazy but I knew your sizes and…well I had to much time on my hands." Narcissa opened the door to a Humoungous closet.

Inside was a closet big enough to be a house itself with shoes and more shoes and purses and gloves, evening dresses, sunglasses, robes of all different shapes, shades, colors and forms, dresses and even expensive muggle clothes. Draco's stuff was already neatly color coordinated and Hermione's was all bought for her.

Narcissa saw Hermione speechless and asked "like it?"

"Are you kidding I love it." She hugged Narcissa.

"Holy Dolly! Woman!" said Kelis examining the jewels. "You have your own mall!"

Pansy then smiled and said, "You did wonderfully Narcissa."

Narcissa wanted to talk to Hermione alone so she needed someone to take Kelis away for an hour or so.

"Pansy would you be a doll and go show Kelis the garden and Hermione come with me."

Kelis smiled and followed the annoyed Pansy out to the garden.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione sat with Narcissa in the sitting room.

"This is yours my dear I better give you the key" she said handing the young girl the golden key.

"Thank you, Narcissa"

"You know what Hermione its about time you start calling me mom…I am almost your mother in law now."

"Right, thank you mom."

It felt weird and comforting at the same time.

"Let's get down to business, Hermione you know as well as I do that the Malfoy family has been hiding something…do you not?"

"Um, I guess"

"I trust you now to know that you will keep this a secret and join us."

"Join what?"

Narcissa sipped her tea and said "The dark lord."

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione you know that we are followers…are you not…Draco said that you weren't on the potters side anymore."

"No I don't even speak to them anymore…but I-"

"Good, then we will have no problems now will we."

"No"

"Good" said Narcissa standing up to leave the room.

"Ooh by the way Bobbet, wear something black tonight." She left Hermione alone.

Hermione got up and walked through her huge room to another huge room she called a closet and looked for something to wear.


	14. Gumdrops and a poem

Authors note: To everybody who keeps reviewing thank you so much. Now time to address the reviews!

Juicygurl: Yes I know it is going very fast, I hope to do a prequel about everything that happened in-between the last chapters. Maybe a sequel as well. You'll just have to wait and see. 

Dramione90: thank you again for reviewing.

Harrypotterobbsessed1234: Thank you for your honest opinion and I hope you keep reading.

Hermione put her hair in a tight bun, she put a pair of uncomfortable and very high hills. She would never wear a pair this high and her nails were pitch black and her makeup was dark but natural. Her dress was black and something from a classic romance movie. Her appearance reminded her of Audrey Hepburn 'breakfast at tiffany's'

For once in her life she was scared of voldemort. Her thoughts were jumbled and her emotions were tangled. She stayed in her closet quiet… waiting as the minutes that turned into hours faded. She then came up with a poem…she began to write it down in gold ink. She thought and played with her engagement ring and slowly wrote down the words.

You're always there when I'm weak, when I cry you hold me.

You lift up chin to look into your eyes and tell me to be strong.

You hold my hand in the darkest times and say I love you.

When I'm confused your always patient.

You kiss my forehead and say I love you.

Your there for me and I'm there for you.

You hold me and say I love you.

You say everything's okay when it's not.

You wipe my tears and say I love you.

To wake up next to each other to see your smile when the sun arrives.

You wrap your warm arms around me and say I love you.

You protect me from the world.

You claim me and say I love you.

Now I am sitting here thinking…slowly thinking.

I love you too.

-

-

-

-

Hermione had fallen asleep when she heard Kelis.

"Mione…you here?"

Hermione looked up and smiled with the paper in her hands. She folded it neatly and then got up from the floor.

"You know Hermione the point of playing dress up is to have a friend with you." Kelis said joking.

"Kelis I'm going to tell you something…I want you to be serious." Hermione almost sounded as if she was about to die.

"Yes, Mione"

"Listen, If I-" Hermione choked back the tears and started to whisper.

"If I don't return the same person, I want you to go home…I wrote down directions on a piece a paper on the mantle in the sitting room."

"Hermione you're scaring me"

"If I come back the same you'll be my maid of honor, well die fat and happy with our children." she said almost laughing.

"But if I don't promise me you will leave and never look back"

"But-"

"Promise me"

"I promise."

"Thank you…" she said hugging her.

"Hermione how will I know you're the same?"

"Ill think of a codeword."

"Like…?"

"Gumdrops"

"Gumdrops got it…Hermione why wont you come back the same?"

"There is some things that will have to be explained."

"How?"

"If I don't come back the same…you'll find a letter explaining everything."

"If you do come back the same?"

"I will explain everything."

Hermione got up from her trance and then left her friend to ponder…it was time.

It was time to find out if she lived or died. If she would come back the same or different.

Hermione left the poem in the book he had been reading. He would find it sooner or later.

She closed the door and locked it. Walking down the staircase as her stomach was in knots. Her head was spinning and her heart was on fire.


	15. Lets get straight to the point

Authors note: Hello, my dear and wonderful readers. If you are bored and you have the time it would deeply appreciated if you would check out my bio/profile. I redid it and its way better now and explains some things. Enjoy this chapter to this story. If you have any questions don't be afraid to message me. I love messages! I love writing messages and I love talking to people and hearing their opinions. Thank you once again to the people who take the time to read my story and thank you to those who review it is very deeply appreciated. Ciao Kim.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except my imagination and a really nice ass. –Smiles and giggles. -

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione entered the study where many people were arriving.

"There you are Hermione." Said a very happy Pansy "That horrible girl isn't with you is she?"

"Pansy! No she isn't with me"

"Sorry, but she is…why she is your maid of honor ill never know."

"You look nice Pansy." Hermione said half trying to cover her nerves and to change the subject.

"Thanks so do you, even for your first time seeing the dark lord you look bloody danm nice yourself."

"Thank you, ugh Pansy I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be" said Draco coming up behind his fiancée.

"It's easy for you to say."

"Just do what he says, listen, be aware of your surroundings…father has reasons to believe he doesn't want you to be a death eater."

"Why…?" Hermione whispered in his ear.

Before Draco could answer the meeting was started.

"Everybody gather around." Said a man with a hood on. It wasn't voldemort but probably one of his most loyal followers.

Then a cold voice was heard from a distance and entered the room and slowly everybody bowed as the presence was known.

Hermione felt Draco pulling her down as to bow. So she bowed and then felt a bony hand underneath her chin pulling her up.

"You must be the mudblood." Said a chilly snake like voice and that was looking into Hermione's warm brown eyes and making her sick to the stomach. It was what everybody felt when they looked into his red eyes. Hermione was shaking and frightened but remained quiet. "Welcome my dear." He said letting go as she fell to the ground.

She remained silent but gasping she didn't breath once while he held her. "Before we get to our plans we have a ceremony to attend to…Draco bring your fiancée to me." Voldemort watched as Draco helped Hermione up and brought her to him.

"Welcome, Hermione…lets get straight to the point shall we?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: I know I'm evil. I'm leaving you with this till tomorrow! Hehehe.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I know its short but my husband is complaining.

I promise the next chapter will be at least 3 pages long.


	16. the truth and a blackout

Authors note: Thank you to all the reviewers and readers. This is pretty much going to sum everything up about why Voldemort and everybody is being nice to her. Review, tell me if you like it or love it or you hate it…reviews are open…. NOW!

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione began to think as she stood up there in front of almost everybody listening or rather ignoring Voldemort's plans and how the death eaters where better then the order and all that shit they were so proud of. In her mind where pictures of when she first met Harry and Ron, Getting perfect grades, being a proud gryffindor, and Draco…the good times. It was a mix in-between the two. She then snapped out when something was asked of her.

"Now mudblood, tell me why you're even worthy standing in my presence."

Hermione drew out her wand but said nothing.

"What are you going to do dear, kill your own flesh and blood. That wouldn't be so great on my obituary now would it…cant we settle this like Family."

Hermione nearly screamed "family! What a fucking joke, what is this a trick trying to get me to give you my wand so you can kill me."

"No of course not dear, see I wouldn't kill my one and only daughter."

"Your daughter my ASS! I'm Hermione Jane Granger…the muggleborn bookworm from gryffindor"

"No, correction my dear you are Hermione Adrienne Aubreielle Riddle."

"Yah, whatever…wait did Draco know about this all along…wait I get it…you had him romance me into believing he loved me so you could get close to me."

"Wrong, again…see Draco happened to be a lucky circumstance, his father said he was marrying a mudblood I was going to kill him but when I found out it was you I was more then pleased to let him slowly bring you closer, I think my dear he is as shocked as you are."

Hermione looked at Draco she really couldn't see him underneath the hood he was wearing. "If he hadn't fallen in love with me?"

"I would have kidnapped you after graduation, be lucky I was going to kidnap you after graduation, I found this way more pleasant, I'm usually not so pleasant."

"How do I know this isn't some trick?"

"What you mean proof that I'm your father!"

"Yes, that would sum up some things in my head right now."

"Fine I know everything about you."

"Like what…you know noting." Or so she thought.

"Test me…" A lot of the death eaters were now smirking.

"My favorite book?"

"Hogwarts a history."

"Lucky guess, what happened on my 11 birthday?"

"Car accident you have a scar on your left knee."

Hermione nearly jumped her dress was covering her knees and she was speechless.

"Anybody could now about that-"

"Your favorite color is gold, you think that the color orange is disgusting, you find comfort in books, you like to take walks in the freezing cold and you have 3 tattoos. I know more then you think."

Hermione was still speechless but then Broke it 'you could find out those things easy by asking around."

"Explain to me your hair, when you were brunette you reminded me of myself and now that you did something to it you remind me of your mother."

Hermione said nothing except 'I dyed my hair blonde."

"Explain to me why dumbledore thinks he can use you against me when my blood is running through your veins, explain to me why everytime you would curse a Slytherin or talk badly about one, you started feeling guilty…that wasn't just guilt or gryffindor pride it was you talking about your own blood. Or why you are the brightest witch they have seen in years, ring a bell now?"

Hermione stayed silent but for once in her life she had no answers no comebacks nothing…not one thing. He walked up behind her and then said

"That's why you don't need to become a death eater that's why I have kept you alive…that's why you started to hate your old friends."

"I don't hate them." She said quietly almost to faint to be heard.

"Of course you don't hate the people who copied off your homework, made you cry on several events, used you and then when you make new friends dump you like dirt…sure they are wonderful friends."

Hermione was silent again.

"I think you have had a long night."

Then everything went black.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione woke up in the same bed she was showed by Narcissa. The black satin sheets were warm around her body. She had a heavy headache and slowly the night's events had come back to her.

"Awake?" said a familiar voice.

"Draco?" was all she said rubbing her eyes and holding her pounding head.

"Yes, love it's me." He grabbed her in a hug that let her lay across his chest and her face on his shoulder.

"I'm scared." Was all she whispered in his ear.

"Don't be, be strong." He said pushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

He laid her weak body back against the pillows as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

He kissed her hand and whispered "I love you."

She opened her eyes and then said " I love you too."

Draco got up from the bed and was about to leave her to sleep again before Hermione started laughing.

"What is so funny, love?"

"Can you tell Kelis, I said 'gumdrop'."

"Where is she?"

Hermione started giggling uncontrollably and said "the closet."

"Why don't you." He said helping her out of bed.

He held her hand as he walked her across the large room to the closet.

He opened the door and inside was a sleeping girl hidden behind robes.

"Wake up Kel." Said Hermione pushing her a bit.

"Ten more minutes, nanny claxon." She fell over and then woke up. "Whoa…what!"

She starred at Hermione for a whole minute waiting for the word.

"Gumdrop" was all Hermione said to make her friend get up and hug her.

"Now, Herms you have some explaining to do."

"I know, here let me take a shower and get dressed and ill meet you in the sitting room.

Draco looked out of place and then kissed his fiancée and left saying "I have business to attend to, ill leave you ladies."

So he did.

Hermione started the conversation. "My life is like a game of pick up sticks, played by fucking lunatics…"

Kelis looked confused but listened as Hermione brought her out of the closet and started telling her a story of some kind.

Authors note: like it? No, yes maybe so. Please review.

Thanks for reading. Ciao Kim.

P.S. I hope this chapter is long enough.


	17. what else I dont know about my life

Authors note: so did everybody enjoy the last chapter? Here is the next installment. I thought because of all the seriousness going on id bring some laughs back. Humor is good for the soul.

After Hermione told Kelis everything and showed her a spell Kelis's eyes were bloodshot and she was dead scared. They thought it be best if they returned her back home. So they did and Hermione was left once again with the Malfoys and her father. He had called her down for dinner one afternoon with only one week of school vacation she wondered what he wanted. She dressed herself in a white dress with a black ribbon around the front and her hair down around her shoulders. She wanted to present herself nicely.

-

-

-

-

She walked down the stairs to see house elves going bezerk over some kind of china plate they couldn't find. As she came closer to the dinning room She heard two woman voices. One she recognized as Narcissa the other she was clueless. She walked in to the room to see a blonde with blue eyes the same age as Narcissa she was skin and bones and looked like one of those Hollywood models she would see in her moth- wait… Mrs.Granger's magazines at home. Narcissa stood up and greeted Hermione with a hug and then sat her in between them. The blond only took a moment to look at Hermione and then squeezed her cutting off Hermione's blood circulation in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ouch." Was all Hermione could say to this woman until she let go and then hugged her again this time not letting go making Hermione's body starting to feel numb.

"I missed you so much…. You were eleven when…you left us." She let go and then smiled.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked hurt and then said simply "He was right you did lose a lot of your memory you don't even remember your own mother!"

Hermione nearly gasped but then smiled and said, "I'm sorry, you said I was eleven?"

"Yes. Dear don't you remember…?"

"No, but she will eventually" said Ton Riddle walking in the room. He was not the snake like man she had seen the night before. Right behind Her father was Draco his father and three other young men. The young men looked like Tom and the woman she had just met as her mother…she was guessing these were her brothers. Just as she went to stand up to greet them two of the oldest young men came and squeezed Hermione in the middle of them making Hermione hit hard and start to remember things and see images.

"No Jake no TOM Jr. NO Hermione Sandwich no Hermione Taco, stop it!" Hermione screamed as they squeezed her in-between over and over again to annoy her.

One of the young men then said, "what Mione got a stick up your butt."

Hermione shot back "At least I don't have a broom up mine."

Voldemort laughed as his three oldest children started fighting.

"I told you she'd remember Twiggy." He said to his wife.

The Malfoys watched in amazement as Hermione started snapping back into Hermione Riddle. The smallest of the boys maybe younger then Hermione walked up to his hot and bothered sister and said "Remember me?"

Hermione looked down at the boy around 9 years old and then whispered "Timothy" she hugged him and tickled him as he started to scream and say "IM not your doll let go of me!. MIONE PUT ME DOWN!"

Just then a house elf walked in and said "dinner is served."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After they had all settled down and where eating Hermione broke the silence.

"So tell me more I don't know about my life."

Tom Riddle smiled and said let's start from where we left off shall we. You remember a car accident don't you, where you got the scar on your left knee?"

"Yes, I do remember that but…I don't think I understand."

"You were eleven when you were playing around outside, we didn't see you run off and you apparently being like your father decided to be adventurous…" Said the woman Voldemort called Twiggy. She finished what she had started to say.

"You disappeared and to our dismay we found out you were dropped off and left with your distant relatives…We didn't want you to live in that environment but it was to dangerous for your father to go anywhere and we didn't want to send death eaters. So you grew up in England and apparently you either where brain washed by those muggles or you had a really bad head injury probably from the car accident."

Hermione was silent and in her head were images of a dog and Hermione.

They looked at her as if she had blacked out again.

'Hermione are you-" Her mother started to say but was interrupted.

"Is there a dog?" Hermione asked seeing images of her and a dog running around in green grass behind a manor like the Malfoy Manor only bigger and it looked like Easter because everything was in bloom and the dog was trying to get whatever was in the girls Easter basket.

"SHE Remembers Captain our border collie!" Twiggy said giggling as Tom Riddle rolled his eyes. Apparently he wasn't to fond of the dog.

Just then Justin the oldest boy said 'She remembers the bloody dog but it took her 5 minutes for her to remember us!"

Hermione giggled and said "Justin not only do I remember you, I'm having images of you playing with dolls." He started to blush as the whole table laughed.

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

After lunch they all settled in the sitting room where her and Draco were sitting together and just as her brothers walked in one of them plunked in-between the two and gave Draco the back the fuck away from my sister look. Making Draco mad and the brother pleased and Hermione was left blushing, her brothers were protective.

"Aubrey tell me about your new manor in France." Said Narcissa trying to direct the conversation somewhere away from the money talk Lucious and her father were having.

Apparently her mothers real name was Aubrey not twiggy.

The women started talking about the colors and shades and garden while the teenagers were lost in there own argument.

"Ravenclaw sucks! Slytherin will beat and win the cup this year." Said Draco almost in-between pissed and furious. "I didn't say they wouldn't mate I was just saying that Slytherin has some competition this year, that's all."

Hermione then got of the love seat and left her brothers and Draco to argue over the stupid sport.

She left the room to take a quiet walk outside in the snow. Like Voldemort said the other night "She loved walks in the freezing cold."

Her high hilled boots made echoes in the large garden Brookes and her breath made steam. It was how she loved it. It was almost evening and getting dark but she loved the quiet sound of winter wind and how it felt against her warm cheeks. It had been an hour of being outside when Draco came up behind her with his coat and putting it around her shoulders.

"You're going to ketch a cold, love."

"Thank you." She said looking at a crimson bird. Its color was beautiful against the pale white snow and dark evening.

Draco smiled and pulled her up and said, "Shall we go in?"

Hermione kissed his cold cheek with her warm lips and said "Definitely."

She walked in his embrace all the way to the manor.


	18. A fight and Ginny's reason

Authors note: Next chapter for my reviewers. You rock!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was 3 days before they were expected back at hogwarts and they thought it would be a lovely day to go to Hogsmeade for the afternoon. Draco was with Blaise and Hermione with Pansy. They had shopped the day away buying new robes, shoes and other various things. Her and Pansy were lost in their conversation when they heard sobbing. They looked around at the deserted spot to see a certain redhead girl crying.

"Ginny?" said Hermione coming around to see the girl with red eyelids and a stream of tears going down her face.

"What do you want?" she said sobbing and looking up at Her old friend.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"Come on Mione, just leave her." Said Pansy trying to walk away.

Hermione sat next to the cold crying Ginny. "Come on Pans id do the same thing for you."

Pansy sat on the other side of Ginny and looked at Hermione and then started rubbing Ginny's back.

"What happened?" Hermione asked her in a calm caring voice.

Ginny looked up and then said in between sobs "Harry happened."

" What did he do Ginny?"

"HE…oh nevermind its not like you care."

Pansy then shot back "She wouldn't be sitting here if she didn't care."

Ginny looked at Hermione's caring eyes and began what she started "He slept with me the other night saying he cared about me and that he loved me…he was my first and then dumped me for a another Gryffindor and then…called me a whore and bitch and all those hurtful words and then…Ron defended him.!" she started balling into Hermione's new warm robe. Pansy saw Hermione's eyes turn from Warm to furious in little but 3 seconds.

Hermione got up and then helped Ginny up and said "Pansy, are you ready for a little conversation with some asshole gits?"

"I'm always ready." Said an excited Pansy knowing what she was about to do.

Ginny watched as Hermione stormed off ahead of them.

"I didn't want to start anything…" said Ginny to Pansy.

"You already have when you made her mad." Pansy returned back and giggling following her friend.

"What is she doing?" said Ginny following.

"Mot what she is doing…SHIT is going down!" said Pansy almost running to keep up with her furious friend.

Hermione walked up to Harry and then said "Its because your gay isn't it!"

Harry looked shocked to see Hermione.

"Excuse me." Was all he shot back at the blonde in front of him.

"You heard me you pompous dick! You're gay aren't you!"

"For your information…my friend is not gay." Said Ron.

"Oh, shutup you backstopping bitch of a brother!"

Ron acted as if she had slapped him and then saw Pansy laughing into her leather gloves uncontrollably and saw his sister wide eyes staring at Hermione.

Hermione continued "Of course you would know if he was gay, you guys probably slept together…right. Oh wait are you the gryffindor Harry left Ginny for?"

This time He saw Blaise Draco and Pansy and Ginny laughing their asses off.

Pansy had apparently already filled them in.

Ron was red and furious and Harry was pissed. Ron then sneered to his sister. "What did they brain wash you to, bitch."

"Don't call her that! And I wasn't brain washed you bastard!"

"Your just a bitch like Pansy." Said harry.

"Thank you…a bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark come from trees and trees come from nature and natures beautiful … thanks for the compliment." Hermione nearly giggled with the last comment she made.

"Oh look it's the daily prophet!" Harry said turning to take a picture and ignoring that Hermione was even there.

"Look Potter, it doesn't matter if you take a picture for the stupid prophet anyway, the only fan you have is the one on your ceiling at home!" Hermione said making him turn around to see Pansy, Draco and Blaise and Ginny laughing so hard they were on top of each other needing support.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me…"

The prophet photographer left when he saw the furious look in Hermione's eyes, it scared him and he simply did not want to be around the negativity.

"You scared him away you mudblood gold digger."

Hermione was shocked but then smiled and said, "hmm, a gold digger is a whore only smarter and the only whore I see around here is you Ron…you butt pirate…and yes I was a mudblood. I really don't care anymore."

Before she knew it he had hit her.

She then covered her eye and then rage went through her, probably a trait she had picked up from her father. She attacked him.

Draco ran to get his fiancée off Ron and Harry was trying to help his friend escape. Then more Gryffindors showed up to defend their golden couple and started cussing at the slytherins and then everybody started to fight. While the daily prophet caught everything.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next day at Breakfast Tom riddle was reading the paper and looked at his daughter as he was reading the words from the paper.

"The young lady apparently attacked Ronald Weasley with a weapon causing him to scream bloody murder…and need to stay the night at St Mungos."

Everybody was at the table the Malfoys, Blaise and his parents, Pansy and her parents and Ginny was alone representing herself.

Hermione started to giggle as she was holding a steak over her eye and said, "A high hill is not a weapon." The rest of the younger adults started laughing.

"We are being serious Hermione!" said Twiggy Hermione's mother across the table with her arms folded "That's why were making you heal that black eye the painful muggle way!"

Justin her brother then spoke up "cool Hermione!, kicked the shit out of two guys!…and he was screaming for his mommy!" He then looked at the parents who weren't pleased.

The parents looked at their children who had all started laughing. Ginny laughed but then realized she really didn't care what her parent's thought she enjoyed being with the group of people that had defended her. She didn't care if she was now on Voldemort's side, they had defended Harry and, she was there daughter. She was going to talk to Hermione after the meeting with their parents.

-

-

-

-

Authors note: Like it? Ha ha ha.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Sobbing Ginny and Caring Justin

Authors note: thank you for the reviews and thank you to those who take the time to read my story. I really enjoy reading your wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my nice ass.

-

-

-

-

-

-

After the yelling and the swearing was over and they had eaten their cold breakfast they all went home with their parents and Hermione stayed with her parents, they decided she should stay the rest of the vacation at the Riddle manor. Hermione had no protest except the fact she wanted to be with Draco but he reassured her that in 4 days they would be back at hogwarts together. He said this even though he really wanted to be with her but was deadly scared of her father…and who wouldn't? She started talking to Ginny after breakfast in her room.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think…well…Yah I really don't want to be…um."

Hermione picked up a trait from her mother and that was to see when something wasn't right. "What Gin you can tell em anything."

"I kinda don't want to…well.."

"Spit it out!." Said Hermione with her father's impatience.

So Ginny did. "I don't want to be in the order…I hate harry and my parents don't get me started on my parents! They…. Err They make me so mad! They always tell me Ginny why cant you be like Harry, he is almost your age…Ginny why don't you wear red instead of black…blah blah blah… Ginny this and Ginny that…Ginny stop reading those horrible books that's what your brothers are going to school for your there to find a husband. IM TIRED OF IT." She said almost in tears and laid on Hermione again sobbing.

Hermione began to comfort Ginny by running her soft hands through Ginny's red hair. Her Riddle family ring and diamond covered snake and her engagement ring where now deep inside the sobbing girls hair. Just then Hermione's older brother Justin walked in and saw her comforting her friend.

"You know Hermione your just to nice for your own good." He sneered as his sister was holding her.

"Shut up Justin, what did you want?"

"Nothing, just to bother you but…what happened to Ginger over there."

"What do you think happened her parents are being Potty-head loving freaks and she doesn't want it anymore."

Her brother walked into her room and then looked at his sister and then said "Here, Hermione go see what father wants and ill hold her." Hermione was hesitant but let him hold her.

She got up and left the room. Closing the door behind her.

Something about the red head in his arms made him feel weak as if he was starting to care for her or worse love her. He loved the way her hair smelt and how her tiny body felt against his strong body. He rocked her to sleep and then kissed her forehead.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: short chapter but I think you know where this is heading…. –Wink wink-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. A moment with mom & dad interupts

Hermione came back to find Ginny asleep in her brother's arms he was sleeping too. She didn't want to wake them, so she left them. She may have been Voldemort's daughter heiress of the dark but still she was a sucker for matchmaking and lovely Duffy things. Little did she know Her brother had already beat her to it. Her brother had fallen in love with the girl the 30 minutes he had been holding her. In fact her father had called Hermione into his study to talk about Ginny. That he didn't want her to be her friend if she was going to just tell the secrets and plans of the clan he called death eaters. She simply replied, "father I don't think she wants to be part of that life anymore then you." And she told him the rest of the story. He agreed and then got to the main point on why he had called her down. He started talking about Slytherin and about how he wanted her to be a Slytherin and how Lucious had pulled strings and gotten Dumbledore to agree to let her resort into Slytherin only because of the fight between them in Hogsmeade. He made his point clear and now Hermione was Slytherin. She left him to his next meeting and closed the two ebony double doors behind her.

-

-

-

-

Since the lovebirds were in her room she decided to see what her mother was doing, Merlin forbid her seeing what her stupid idiotic brothers were doing.

"Hermione, dear come meet my stylist… Lauren." Said Twiggy holding out a hand for her daughter.

"Hello, Lauren." Said Hermione to the woman in front of her.

"Wow, Twiggy she is just like you, the same facial structures and hair as I can see."

Twiggy smiled and said, "She has her father's brown eyes."

Hermione coughed as they started getting into a conversation about hair and how her makeup would look great if done differently.

"So, mom. What is Lauren doing here?" Hermione said to her mother.

"She, is here to give me my new wardrobe for the spring." Twiggy said pointing to a rack of robes the woman had brought and started back into her conversation with Lauren. They were dark green, black and silver and some pink was found but not allot. They were beautiful robes. Hand stitched and woven and silk and satin and very soft. Hermione loved how her mother smelt it was lilies with an essence of winter. She smiled as she roamed her hands over the delicate fabrics. They were indeed beautiful and they would look fabulous on her mother.

"Hermione dear, where is your friend?" Said Twiggy letting Hermione know that Lauren was gone now.

"Upstairs…"

"Upstairs…. Alone?"

"No…upstairs with Justin" Hermione said giggling and hidding behind a piece of fabric to hide it.

"What do you mean Alone with Justin?" sad her mother smiling taking the fabric away from Hermione's face playfully to see Hermione giggling as if she had seen a love scene in a old movie. "I mean they are alone asleep together."

"Who is alone sleeping together" said Tom riddle walking in and putting his arms around his wife's waist.

"No one!" said Hermione quickly giving her mother the death glare.

"Nothing darling, just having a girly talk." Said twiggy winking at Hermione.

Hermione watched her father start French kissing her mother and then all of a sudden the giddy feeling was replaced with a sick feeling of disgust.

"EWE! Get a room." Said Hermione covering her eyes.

Tom riddle looked at his daughter and said 'You are In our room."

Hermione then backed out of the room almost at the point of vomiting it was way to early to watched her parents eat at each others faces.

"Hermione remember to lock the door, be a doll and put a silencing charm on it would you." Said her giggling mother knowing it would make her daughter mad and then started kissing her husband again. Finishing what he started or rather beginning where he left off.

"EW TO MUCH INFORMATION!" said Hermione slamming their door and almost running away from it to her room.

-

-

-

-

Authors note: sorry if the last chapter was short, just giving you some moments of Hermione with her mother. Ill have the next chapter up soon.

Ciao Kim


	21. Girls night in

Author's note: This is the last chapter for the day. The other two were short, I should have made them longer, but my husband complains when I'm on my laptop all day! I hope the other two were funny but this one will be even funnier…or I hope it will be. I love all my reviewers and readers…you are the wind beneath my wings.

Disclaimer: own nothing…except my husband and he owns my nice ass. Just kidding.

-

-

-

Hermione walked back in her room forgetting that the two were sleeping and slammed the door making them awake stirred. Hermione watched as her brother awoke grabbing Ginny's hand in a protective way as if someone was about to attack as Ginny looked at Justin and blushed. Hermione then looked at them and said "sorry, did I wake you?"

Her brother looked pissed as if she had interrupted him in the middle of something very important. 'No Mione you didn't wake me, what made you slam the door so hard anyway?"

Hermione's face turned red and then a light shade of pink and said "nothing…forget it."

Ginny was still holding his hand and blushing shyly at the man next to her.

"Oh, sorry love." He said letting go of her hand.

Ginny giggled. He had just called her love. At this her broken heart left in pieces by Harry was now beating faster and warmer then ever for Justin.

"Justin I think I saw Timmy in your room, you might want to go get him before he does himself some harm." Said Hermione trying to get her brother out of her room.

Justin got off the bed and kissed Gin's hand and then ran out of the room saying, "Not before I do him some harm for going in there!"

Hermione closed the door behind him as her friend grabbed a satin pillow and started giggling like a horny schoolgirl with a crush that she was.

"What" said Hermione with a grin on her face.

Ginny looked out of the pillow and then smiled and said in a squeaky excited voice "If all the death eaters look and act like your brother, I'm joining now!"

Hermione smiled at her friend and then said " I give you full permission Gin, after all I think he likes you to."

"Really" Ginny said into the pillow screaming in excitement again.

Just then they were interrupted by Pansy who looked furious and then laid on Hermione's bed and smiled a fake smile and said " FINE! Don't invite me in on this girly conversation then!" Hermione smiled and said "Pansy your always welcome, but what I don't get is how you passed your parents, how'd you get here?"

"I flooed in through your fire place in your room."

"I didn't hear you?"

"Well, I'm not stupid I put a silencing charm on your fireplace before breakfast this morning." She said still mad but trying to hide it.

"You okay Pans?"

"Yes…why wouldn't I be?"

"Tell the truth Pansy I can tell when a friend is upset even with the fakest smile in the world."

Ginny watched the fire crackle and started daydreaming of Justin like a lovesick puppy.

"Fine! Blaise snuck into my room and we started to snog and then he said a real stupid comment and now I'm over at my best friends house, is that a crime." She said starting to cry.

"No Pans its not, its just Blaise being an idiot, trust me Pans after an hour he will sober up and realize what he did and he will come over here and sweep you off your feet."

Pansy was smiling and then hugged her friend as Hermione wiped Pansy's eyes.

"What's Ginny's problem?" said Pansy looking at the Goo goo eyed girl.

"She is in love." Said Hermione smiling.

"With whom?"

"My brother." And with that Ginny feel off the bed and awoke out of her daydream to see Pansy and then said 'Pansy I didn't see you come in."

Pansy and Hermione giggled uncontrollably. "Ginny she has been here for 20 minutes."

"Sorry", said Ginny staring at Hermione's picture of Justin.

-

-

-

-

-

They had all fallen asleep after long hours talking about guys and drinking butterbeer and eating chocolate frogs and, various other candies from honeydukes. Twiggy got curious of why her daughter and friend had missed dinner. So she went to check and when she found them she smiled and turned out the fire with her wand and turned off the lights and said "What I wouldn't give to be back in Hogwarts." She closed the door and walked back to her bedroom where her husband was waiting.

Authors note: like it? Tell me what you think? Ill have 2 or 3 more chapter up tomorrow.


	22. Remeber when death was a game

Author's note: missing Kelis? She is coming back into the story soon. Here is the next chapter and if your lucky my husband won't complain and there will be another chapter tonight. Who knows? Anyway here is the next chapter…enjoy!

Disclaimer: …need I say more?

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione was packing for school. Her robes neat her books dry and orderly and her laptop secure. She still used her laptop to keep in touch, but Kelis hadn't been online which was weird for her friend. Kelis parents didn't pick up the phone, something had to be wrong she knew it, but how would she get there and how would she get past her father? She drew it out of her mind, she had to finish packing and went downstairs into the den where her mother was relaxing next to her annoyed father reading a book. Ginny on the other hand was giggling and twirling her hair as Justin tickled her and then kept flirting. Hermione kept getting annoyed, she was trying to think and she couldn't concentrate with the two giggling and chatting about stupid crap. She walked up to her brother and slapped him and then Ginny and slapped her sand said, "Look! Just get together, okay I'm so tired and I think the others are too. Just kiss each other already and get it over with." She walked off with her father laughing and her mother looking a bit in-between angry for interrupting them and happy the giggling and flirting had stopped.

Ginny looked at Justin and then at his parents. He took her hand out of the den and out of his parent's supervision and kissed her right there in the hallway. It started out a peck and left Ginny there for 2 seconds before he leaned in again and roughly french kissed her. Ginny almost fainted but he caught her and then whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded and followed him upstairs. Hermione walked back into her room and slammed the door, why wasn't Kelis picking up! She was almost freaking out. It had only been a week, where was she! What has happened? Things ran through her mind. She decided to take a nap while her head was spinning and she was dizzy.

-

-

-

-

She awoke to her youngest and most annoying brother Timothy giggling putting a feather in her face and grabbing her iphone and her wand. She opened her eyes and then jumped out of bed and chased him. All of a sudden everybody could hear screaming in the manor as Hermione chased her brother down the hall, then around the corner, jumping over a house elf, throughout there father's office and through the garden all the way around the manor grounds util they reached the private lake. He was at the end of the boardwalk trapped. He then screamed "TRUCE…don't kill me…oh wait I have your wand!" he said giggling his evil smile he picked up from his father. Hermione then grabbed the iphone out of his hand and then her wand and said ""bye bye." She pushed him in the melting lake. It was still winter but it still was cold as Alaska. Before she could walk off her brother pulled her into the lake with him. Hermione screamed in a very very high pitched bloody scream that was so loud you could hear it miles away. She was wearing short shorts and a black hoodie that wasn't nearly enough to keep her warm from the 3 degree water. Her brother was wearing a nice robe enough to make him warm. Hermione's head hit the rack and she was knocked out as she went deeper and deeper under the freezing water blood coming from her head. Timothy thought it was a joke out first saying "Come on Hermione, come up now!" after a few seconds he started freaking out. "HERMIONE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He then saw blood coming up to the surface…Hermione's blood. "Hermione RIDDLE, COME UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" it wasn't funny he was now scared, was his sister drowning or was she faking like she did when they were little. She used to fake dead like it was a game, but this definitely wasn't a game. Now in tears, he started screaming as he went under the water, but he couldn't see anything in the pitch-black water and his eyes were burning from the ice cold water. His lips were purple from the cold but he kept screaming "HERMIONE!" It had been at least 30 seconds since shed been down.

-

-

-

-

-

Authors note: I'm evil, but I'm leaving it here. I might just post another chapter tonight, you never know. What do you think happened to Kelis? Or what's gonna happen to Hermione? Check it out later.


	23. inbetween life and death & a promise

Author's note: Thank you for those who are following the story or who are taking time out of there day to read my story and those who review…its deeply appreciated. By the way I don't know how many chapters I'm going for. But when I think there is enough ill start the sequel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione woke up somewhere in a plain white room, in the other corner she saw a familiar face.

"Kelis?" she looked at the girl with her hair ratted and she was wearing a hospital gown.

The girl looked up her eyes were red and she looked beat up. "Yes, Mione?"

"Where am I?" said Hermione looking around the plain white room.

"In-between life or death…your parents are trying to bring you back to life right now."

Hermione gasped and said "How long do I have to go back?"

"About 10 minutes…your father saying something about a spell he is going to use…you better hurry."

"Oh, okay…but Kelis what are you doing here?"

The girl looked up at her friend and said with tears streaming down her face "My step dad came home early…"

Hermione had rage through her blood 'what he do to you?"

"What does it look like…my mom being the whore she is just took him back while I lay in the hospital, last thing I heard from them, they where in Bahamas or in a hurry to get there and left me with my nanny-" she now started crying hysterically and then finished her sentence with a scratchy voice. "Its better this way, they can have the insurance money after I'm dead go buy themselves a fucking life!"

Hermione was now angry but realized her minutes were coming to a close she grabbed her friend and said "come on, you can have life to!"

"No, I cant! I'm in the hospital Herms. The only way is if I live through that. Now go! Go have life don't wait for me and kill yourself."

"Its not fair!" said Hermione in tears.

"Life is not exactly fair Hermy." Kelis said faking a smile.

"Don't leave me Kel! Were supposed to life together…come on don't leave…FATHERS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!" Hermione said grabbing her friend.

"Leave Hermy, go!"

Hermione got up and left her friend and said, "I'm coming hold on, ill visit you I promise!"

Then everything went white again.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione woke up in her father's study leather coach gasping for breath and all wet and cold her hair was frozen her lips were blue her face was almost all white and pale her once dark makeup was smeared giving her the look of death itself… She looked around her to see Her father now smiling at her. Her mother ran over and hugged her. Twiggy had the mothers' touch she was warm and was delicate. Draco then came up and kissed her cold lips. Hermione was happy but crying. Her little brother pushed his way to his sister and screamed 'ill never ever do that again I promise!" He was trying not to cry in front of his father but failing miserably.

Hermione just kept crying as the warm tears ran down her cold face.

"Hermione I said I was sorry, don't cry!" said Her brother now hugging her tighter.

Her father noticed something, he could look at anybody's eyes and see their emotions. He saw his daughter's eyes like open doors. Tom Riddle sat next t his sobbing daughter and kissed her head and asked "what did you see?"

She was now calming down and then she stuttered "Kelis…is…" she then began to sob and gasp for breath even harder. Her mother looked confused and then said 'Tom WHAT THE HELL DID OUR DAUGHTER SEE?" Twiggy was now fretting that her daughter would be scarred for life.

"CALM DOWN WOMAN!" Her father said getting up and grabbing her in a hug.

The rest of the people in the room were either crying or to shocked to say anything, or to scared.

Hermione then spoke up in-between deep breaths "My friend…is...Dying." Everybody in the room was silent now looking at the girl who had finally decided to talk. Pansy walked carefully to her friend and then sat next to her and said "Hermione calm down I'm right here." Then Ginny walked up to her and sat next to her and took Hermione's hand and said, "I'm here to." Hermione took a deep breath and then said 'I know you're here…" The two girls looked at the rest of the people in the room with there confused faces seeing they were as confused as they were. Pansy then said "Then who is dying?"

Hermione didn't respond she just started crying putting her face in her hands. Her thick frozen and wet blonde hair made a shield around her face as she sobbed. Pansy rubbed her hand over her back the same way she did for Ginny at Hogsmeade. Ginny then whispered in Hermione's ear "Hermione are you okay sweetie? Who is dying…its okay…shhh…shhh its okay stop crying." Hermione then looked up and said "Its not okay, she s there dying and her parents don't care, her father tried to kill her ITS NOT OKAY! She didn't do anything all she wanted in life was to make sure everybody was happy, shed never hurt a fly all she wanted was to make sure was that people were happy!" Ginny then said, "Hermione are you talking about Kelis?" "Who?" said Tom riddle looking at his daughter.

Narcissa spoke up "Her muggle friend."

Tom Riddle looked stern but one look at his daughters eyes and he became soft he sat next to her and then took her in his arms and said "My Mione My love, please stop crying and tell me what I can do… ill do anything just stop crying and calm down…" He then began to speak in french to her "Mon amour mes larmes de perte d'arrêt de Mione."

Hermione stopped crying and then said, "Can I visit her?" Tom Riddle hated everything muggle he hated the ground they walked on he hated everything about them he would hate it even more if his daughter was around them again but something in his soul told him it be okay. "Yes, you can go…now calm down…shhh...sleep love sleep now." Hermione had fallen asleep when he said she could go visit her friend that was all the words she needed. Everybody was quiet as Tom riddle picked up his daughter and then carried her out of the room. It was along night Narcissa helped Twiggy up and walked her out of the room and Justin grabbed Ginny and they walked out of his father's study. Draco was allowed to stay the night with Hermione but his parents headed home, Pansy stayed by her side and Blaise stayed by Pansy's and Hermione's side. They had all fallen asleep together. However Tom Riddle sat in his office thinking, he did this often. He was once in his life almost scared and he was definitely scared of nothing except the fact he didn't want his daughter in harm and not taken away again. He loved her, but how would he let her go to somewhere that was wrong to him, how could he! Why did he have to promise her. He then came up with a plan. A plan, that was simple but would allow him to be able to protect her.

Author's note: whatcha think? You know I wouldn't kill the main character! Wait to see what she does to Kelis's dad! Check it out! Love my readers and reviewers. You rock.


	24. touch her like that, ill kill you

Author's note: Okay I think this is the last chapter till tomorrow. I hope you all know that I'm trying as hard as I can to not make this a 300-chapter story. There will be a sequel and if that turns out with some good reviews there might be a third one, but I'm not going to get ahead of myself. I know you people are probably tired of my thanking the readers and reviewers but I have to because you guys are just so awesome it really makes my day or week to see that people actually are reading my story! Thank you thank you thank you! Kim

-

-

-

Hermione woke up in her room with Draco's arms around her and his robe around her. She woke up and walked to her bathroom and saw she was wearing the same thing she had been wearing the last day or so. She grabbed a mini skirt and a tee shirt that had a can of soup on the front and said 'don't label me.' It was Kelis's favorite shirt because Kelis was everybody's friend, she was the girl that everybody loved and knew. Hermione took her shower with Kelis on her mind. When she was finished with her makeup and hair her appearance was its normal state. She knew her father would let her go back to New York but she was kinda risking it by wearing a mini skirt. Her father really didn't even trust his death eaters around her Hell she was marrying one! She then walked downstairs where it was its normal routine. House elves where running around and her mother was awake and a morning person all happy and cheerful her father was not a morning person and usually spent it asleep till the late afternoon. Weirdly enough he was up eating breakfast next to her mother. Her brother Justin was eating a bowl of something, or something unidentified and gross, she really didn't want to find out. Ginny was sitting next to him smiling and nibbling at toast. Her younger brother was poking at his eggs with a disgusted look on his face. Her brother Tom jr. was sleeping at the table snoring.

"Good morning everybody" said Hermione waltzing into the dinning room.

"Good morning sweetie" said twiggy reading a magazine of some sort.

"Hey Mione ketch!" said Timmy forking off some eggs at Hermione's direction.

Hermione ducked and said, "You have to do that every morning?" as the eggs missed her and hit a house elf.

"Yes!, it's a routine and I wont be able to do it while your at Hogwarts!"

Hermione smiled and said "I'm sending you a howler if you don't watch it!" he stopped smirking and finished his eggs.

She looked at her father whose head was on the table. "Hey dad." Hermione said passing behind him and grabbing a chair next to Justin and Ginny. Her father moaned a sleepy moan or rather grumpy one and said "Good morning." Then went back to his head on the table. She knew he hated the idea of his daughter going back into the muggle world and the fact that it was 6 in the morning didn't help either. He looked up from the table and realized his wife had left for a second then called a house elf for some fire whisky. The house elf returned with a bottle of fire whiskey and a shot glass. Her father then shoved the shot glass in the elf's face and poured the whiskey in his coffee.

"Dad, it's kinda early for that, don't you think?"

Tom riddle was about to take a drink of his morning pick me up then made a comment to his daughter "You sound like your mother!"

Then Twiggy walked back into the room her Emerald green robes swiveling behind her "what honey?" said His blonde goddess he called his wife. Tom riddle gave his daughter the voldemort look witch made her cough and not say anything she just grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in her mouth. Then her little stupid brother Tim said "Dad, why does your coffee smell like whiskey?" with the Slytherin smirk on his face. His father gave him the

'I'm so going to kick your ass later' look. His mother then took the coffee from his father's hand sniffed it "don't be silly Timmy it smells like maple syrup." Timmy looked surprised and said "butt, he…he…. Err." he sat there and took a bite of pancakes as his mother left the dinning room. Hermione giggled and said "you devil, you put a charm on your coffee to make it smell like maple syrup." Her father then for once in his life smiled during breakfast. He then looked at his youngest son and stated "I'm still going to kick your ass later." His son gulped and then ran out of the dinning room. As the rest of the young adults laughed there ass off. Tom Riddle left to his office with his cup of coffee.

"So, Hermione your going to go visit Kelis today, I can't believe dad is letting you." Said her brother with Ginny's head on his shoulder. Hermione smiled at them and said, "that reminds me, I'm going to go check up on Draco." She left the dinning room and ran upstairs to her room. Se plopped right next to Draco on her bed. He opened his eyes and smiled and said, "Hey, love how's my ice queen?" Hermione giggled and kissed him and said "icy, and you?" He smiled and whispered in her ear " A bit horny." She nearly slapped him playfully as he got on top of her and began to kiss her.

There was then a cough at the door it was Tom riddle and Draco looked up and then fell off the bed and landed on the floor. Hermione looked up at her father and then straightened her skirt out and smiled and said "Hey, dad!" all innocently. Her father looked disturbed and angry for a minute and then said "well, I would like to talk to you about going into the muggle community."

Hermione smiled and said "Yes, dad?" Draco got up and sat next to Hermione on her bed. Tom riddle gave Draco the stare that ment 'if your marrying her fine, but as long as she is still under my roof you don't touch her in my presence, BACK THE HELL OFF!' Draco scooted off the bed and then stood next to the bed at least a foot away. Hermione giggled and then said "well? You were saying?" Tom riddle then smiled and said, "well, I have a few conditions." Hermione rolled her eyes and then said, "of course, what are they?" He smiled "I'm sending you with Draco." He said this knowing she wouldn't protest and that he would be overly protective of his fiancée but he had second thoughts knowing that he could take away her innocence without him knowing while they were there in the muggle world. He ignored his thoughts and said "is that clear?"

"Yes dad, its clear, he is with me at all times and I make it short and make sure she's okay and then leave." Her father nodded and then said "good, and Draco please come with me to my office." Draco obeyed and followed letting Hermione get ready to leave.

-

-

-

Draco sat down and then looked at Hermione's father.

"Look Draco I really don't mind you marrying my daughter but if you touch her like that in my presence again ill kill you." Draco gulped and nodded "yes, si-"

"That counts when your in the muggle world to!" he said giving him the stern eye.

Then Hermione walked in "Hey Dad! Hey Draco…ready to go?"

Tom stood up at his desk and watched Draco get up and follow her out the door. He was about to touch her but then saw voldemort and then stuck his hands in his pockets and followed Hermione out the door.

-

-

-

Author's note: I like this chapter personally. It shows Voldemort's protective side and shows Draco's loving/horny side! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry tomorrow I will have chapter about them at the hospital and her going back to school and finding out what Ginny's family is thinking and maybe a proposal? –wink wink-


	25. A visit and a ring

Hermione walked into the hospital with a smile on her face. Draco following behind and his hand on her back guiding her toward the information desk. Hermione walked up to the nurse at the computer "Um, would you happen to know the room for Kelisandra Sanders. The nurse typed in the name and said "are you family?" Hermione lied "yes, I'm her sister." The woman looked suspicious but then said, "room 501 third floor in ICU on the left." Hermione then pushed a button for the elevator as it opened she stepped in. Draco stood there kinda deciding if he should join her, he had never seen one of these before. "Ugh, honey, what is this? It's a little room?" Draco asked stepping in as the door closed. Hermione giggled as it moved and Draco grabbed the railing. "What the bloody hell!" Hermione then said, "Honey, it moves up and down." Her mind was not set on Draco it was the fact that her friend was in intensive care. Draco started getting a bit claustrophobic "LET ME OU-" the door opened and he steeped out quickly grabbing Hermione. Hermione giggled a bit as they turned left and stood at the door 501. All of a sudden her smile turned into a frown as she turned the knob.

Inside was a small girl in a hospital bed hooked up to at least 10 machines. Wires and tubes hanging out of her arms and legs and head. Draco had never seen anything like it, it scared him a bit. Hermione trembled as she got closer to the bed and saw her friend her golden hair was in knots and there was wires hooked up to her head to keep her brain in check probably caused by a serious head injury. Her wrist was hooked to an I.V. Her mouth had a breathing tube and her heart machine was beating. Yes she was alive but mot in very good condition. She was still stuck in the white room in-between life and death. Draco then said "Hermione, what's with the machines?" Hermione then said "Id ask the same thing Draco, all I can tell you is that they're keeping her alive." Draco then looked at his fiancée tears were running down her face as someone came in through the door causing Draco to grab Hermione and hold her close. It was the doctor.

"Hello, I was told some family was here to see miss sanders…I'm doctor Brendan" The woman doctor looked hopeful but probably hadn't seen Kelis's family for a while.

"Hello, I'm Hermione and this is my fiancée…Draco." She said shaking the woman's hand.

"Well, I was wondering when family was coming! No one showed up after her parents left so I was just assuming, they'd come back but they never did." She said seeing pain and anger in Hermione's expression.

"What happened to her?" said Hermione standing their straight and looking at her almost dead friend.

"Well she came in with a skull fracture that's causing her to be in a coma and a couple broken ribs causing innormal breathing and a few shattered bones in her left tibia and right foot." Said the woman checking her I.V.

Hermione then gasping and taking a large breath said, "what caused it?"

The doctor then said, "She was brought in by her parents saying they found her beaten up in an alley near there home."

Hermione laughed a fake laugh and said "sure, whatever, what a fucking joke."

The doctor then said, "Do you know something we don't?"

Draco then stepped in "Honey, we have to go?"

Hermione turned around at the two and said, "No, I'm staying here…next to my sister." She then leaned in to Kelis's face and whispered in her ear "My sister destiny forgot to give me." She kissed her forehead and then turned around and looked at Draco and said, "I'm not leaving!" Draco hated being so close to muggles and worse was scared of her father but loved his fiancée even more "okay...but I'm not talking to you know who!"

The doctor looked confused but left them to talk or rather peck at each other.

Hermione sat in the chair next to her friend and fell asleep. Draco then took off his robe and put it on Hermione smiling she was beautiful when she sleeped, he could get use to this except for the muggle hospital part. He began to pace the room as he thought of what Voldemort would do to him. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Inside came a very recognizable blonde woman. It was Kelis's mom. She looked at Hermione and said half suprized and half kinda aggravated "Oh, you're here!" Hermione didn't return the gesture she just sat there a looked at her friend. Then in came Kelis's step dad. He looked sad but then had a face of mischeviousness like he was up to something. He walked in and saw Hermione and faked a corny smile and said, "good, some friends will do her good, since it is her last day you know, alive." Hermione felt the anger rising in her Draco saw it, this man was lucky her father confiscated her wand or he would had already been a dead man. Draco went to grab her but she reacted before he could. "HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT!" He looked shocked. Just then 3 doctors came into the room and said, "Mrs.Seldiminder are you ready to sign the papers?" Hermione turned around and watched her mother fake being hurt…they were turning off the machines, they were going to murder her! In two quick seconds Hermione attacked Her friend's step dad. Kelis's mother started screaming like the bad wanna be Hollywood actress she was. Draco tried grabbing his fiancée but she was already choking him. The doctors moved out of the way as she did this. All the while she was screaming "you did this! You killed her! I hate you! Your going to feel how she felt when you choked her and hit her head against the wall and then slapped her and kicked her…YOU MURDERER! I WANT TO SEE YOUR EYES WHEN I KILL YOU I WANT TO SEE YOUR EYES FADE LIKE KELS DID WHEN HER WARM CARING EYES WERE FADING TURNING INTO DEAD LIFELESS EYES I WANT TO SEE IT!" Just then 4 security guards grabbed Hermione and picked her up off the man who was now gasping for air and looking at Hermione with vicious eyes the same he had when he attempted to kill Kelis, Hermione saw it. The Security guards then said to Draco "sir, control your girlfriend.! We know this is a difficult time but keep her with you!"

Hermione had so much anger she started to feel wandless magic she could feel it in her veins she started chanting a spell in her head over and over.. In two quick minutes Kelis awoke and the room was quiet. Her mother did a fake laugh of some type and said "your awake! Baby" she ran over and hugged her but Kelis pushed her away and said "get away you Hollywood fake Barbie bitch of a mother!" Just then Her step dad walked up to her bed and said in a stern voice "what, you cant be alive…I mean, don't talk to your mother that way, she was crying by your bedside for hours!" They heard another word from Kelis but it was to faint for them to hear. Just then her step dad said, "what did you say?" Kelis then gave a pissed off look and screamed "BULL SHIT!" throwing a pan at him. It hit him straight on and he turned around to the doctors saying, "Is there any side effects to the medication at all?" The doctors shook there head they had never seen anything like this before, it was like she had snapped from the dead and then turned psychotic in 2 seconds and then had a rage against her parents. They were in disbelieve and so where her parents. Just then she started screaming again "I want a divorce from those assholes I want a divorce now! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WANT HIM DEAD I WANT HIM &HER ARRESTED FOR HURTING ME, HE DID THIS AND SHE WATCHED!"

The Security guards grabbed her parents as they yelled and cussed and said shit like "she's crazy, she doesn't know what she's talking about.!" Her mother cried and said "wait, you cant divorce me you stupid ungrateful little bitch!" Hermione walked up to the fake ass woman and got right in her face and said "watch us!" This sent Kelis's mother in a rage! The security guards had a hold of the woman before she could attack Hermione.

Just then a young Italian man who had to be at least 23 ran in and grabbed Kelis's hand and said "I came right when I heard!" Hermione and the rest were speechless who was this guy? He began to kiss Kelis and she allowed him. One of the doctors then said "Its like Jerry Springier with a twist!"

Hermione walked up to the man and said, "who are you?"

The man smiled and said with his deep Italian voice "Hermione, right? I'm Joshua Espranazo." Hermione recognized the last name this man's father ran one of the most powerful malfias in the world.

Hermione smiled and said "nice to meet you Joshua."

Just then they were interrupted by none other then tom riddle and his wife himself. "Sorry dear, but you were suppose to be home hours ago!" said Twiggy grabbing her daughter in a hug and then looking at the fake bitch being held down by a police officer. Twiggy walked up to her and then slapped her saying in almost a very deep french accent "your not a mother, you're a disgrace!" she then walked up to her husband and said, "Okay, now I'm ready!" Hermone smiled at her mother and then went over to Kelis and said "my parents are waiting, I can see your in good hands, call me! I love you sister!" just then Kelis pulled her down and said "were best friends because your parents couldn't handle us as sisters." She kissed Hermione on the cheek and then smiled and said "bye, Mione, ill call you." Hermione left the hospital with Kelis in her boyfriend's hands she felt secure leaving her friend.

Hermione left with her parents to go home.

-

-

-

-

At home Ginny and Justin greeted them at the door. Ginny had a huge grin on her face as well as a diamond ring on her wedding finger. Justin took her hand and then said "Everybody we have some news id like to share with everybody, I wanted to do this before they went back to school tomorrow."

-

-

-

-

Authors note: Like it? Tell me…you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!


	26. We enjoy every minute of insanity

Hermione and her family sat there in her father's study. As Justin took Ginny's hand and she blushed as he started talking "I know this is kinda suppose to be arranged usually but I'm asking permission father and mother if you would allow me to marry for love."

Twiggy's eyes lit up as her father grumbled just a bit. Twiggy hit her husband in the stomach and then stood up and ran to Ginny smiling saying 'Welcome to the family Ginny!" Then Tom Riddle got up and said "congratulations you two" following his wife out Into the hallway. Hermione was still to shocked to move she then jumped up and Screamed "WERE GOING TO BE SISTERS!" they started jumping up and down as the men stared at them scared. Draco smiled and stood up and then took Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear "want to go to my house?" making Hermione stop jumping and get a glint in her eye she turned around and said "baby, I would love to." He smiled and took her hand as Ginny hugged her fiancée. Just then Twiggy ran into the room smiling saying "We have a party to attend tonight…where do you think your going young lady!" said Twiggy to her daughter. Hermione then said "nowhere I guess." She sat back down on the leather sofa next to Draco. "Like I was saying, tonight we are attending a midnight garden party." Hermione didn't looked excited "mom, cant I just stay here tonight with Draco its our last day before we go back tomorrow!" Jus then tom Riddle walked back in and said "No, I'm not even trusting you alone now!" Twiggy turned around and gave her husband the 'shut up!' look. "Mom, please… I have had no time with my fiancée lately." Twiggy then said to her husband's disapproval "fine, ill cover for you…oh by the way Ginny and Justin I called the daily prophet on your behalf you'll be top news tomorrow!" Ginny's face went from happy to kinda gloomy, she hadn't told her parents and the fact she was marrying into Voldemort's family didn't help either. She smiled a fake smile and said "Thank you Twiggy." Her future mother in law smiled back and said, "would you like to go to the party?" Ginny smiled and looked at Justin who hated parties and kinda shook his head "No, mother we will stay with Hermione and Draco tonight." Said Justin as his mother left them in the study to go get ready.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her upstairs. Justin Grabbed gin's hand and then said "love, you need to pack for school." Ginny looked up at him and kissed him and said "your lucky your father tutors you and you don't have to go back to gryffindor!"

He smiled and then picked her up and carried her out of the hallway and up to his room to pack with her laughing so hard you could hear her a mile away.

Hermione sat at her desk and began to log into MSN while Draco took a nap on her bed.

KelisDAboss has signed in.

Blondiewithbrains has signed in.

KelisDAboss: Hey, Mione! How's it going?

Blondiewithbrains: fine, so now you have explaining to do.

KelisDAboss: about what!

Blondiewithbrains: you know whom I'm talking about! Malfia boy!

KelisDAboss: you mean my fiancé? You're marrying and born into a dangerous insane killing family…why cant I? Kinky!

Blondiewithbrains: FIANCÉ! You betch you better tell me the details in a 5 page long letter! I have to go pack for school. We don't just kill people, and we don't suffer from insanity we enjoy every minute of it! Remember write me a letter!

KelisDAboss: I will Hermione and Mione….

Blondiewithbrains: Yah?

KelisDAboss: I saw the security tape thanks for attacking my step dad and causing a riot when I most needed it.

Blondiewithbrains: that's what best friends are for… love yea girly…ill be expecting that letter!

KelisDAboss: I will start writing you one now! Bye! Love you!

Blondiewithbrains: love you to!

Hermione logged off. She put her computer away and began to pack once again. She folded it away neatly all her new robes and jewelry. She looked at he new Slytherin robes and smiled, she was a Slytherin from now on. She smiled and folded then away.

She then laid next to Draco and fell asleep. It was going to be the start of another long quarter at hogwarts but with Draco and being with her real friends, she started to feel relaxed like it would all be okay. With that thought she was off in dreamland.

-

-

-

-

Author's note: like it? Thank you my lovely reviewers you rock! I know I promised that Ginny's parents would find out in this chapter but they will in the next chapter okay. Sorry if you were looking forward to that. I might submit another chapter later. You'll just have to wait.

Funny fact for my readers and reviewers: You know what gave me the idea of having Kelis marry into a Malfia family? I'm wearing a soprano shirt right now! Hehe just a little fun fact. Have a good day everybody. love Kim


	27. Potter goes way to far

Hermione woke up next to Draco the next morning she was excited because today she was going back to Hogwarts. She kissed his cheek and said "Honey, get up!" Draco looked up and said 'Mione, honey I'm so tired…" he turned over and put a pillow over his head. "GET up!" she said jumping up and down on the bed. He then grabbed his future wife by the hoodie she was wearing and pulled her down as he wrapped a leg over her bottom half of her body and said "no, I don't think I will." He kissed her passionately. Hermione giggled and let him touch her but that was as far as they went. He smiled and began to kiss her neck at first in pecks but then more sexual. She stopped him and then said, "My parents are downstairs." He then looked up from kissing her neck and said, "you know how to ruin the moment." She smiled and then kissed him again saying "no, I think I'm saving your life, if my dad caught us you'd be already dead." He then got on top of her again and went down his face to hers and whispered "The only dangerous thing I see is your curves, baby." She giggled as he lent in again and whispered "ill wait though…because you're worth waiting for." Hermione then got up on her elbows to lift her upper half of her body up to his and said, "I love you." He smiled and said "love you to baby." He then got off of her. As she got off the bed and went to the restroom to take a shower. He lay there in her bed. He was a lucky bastard and he knew it. He couldn't wait to see all the other guys at school be jealous of him, he had the hottest fiancée in the world. Not only hot but smart, and knew how to have a good time.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione walked downstairs while Draco showered to see Ginny reading the paper.

Hermione giggled at the girl whose face was glued to the paper "Ginny, its called reading the paper not breathing it in." She didn't get a reply. "Gin are you okay?"

Ginny looked up and said with a fake smile "just scared silly that's all!" Justin then walked in the room "don't be, Ginger snap" They already had pet names. Hermione added to her brother "Ginny in a year you will be able to marry without your parent's permission." Ginny smiled and said "your right! I don't know why I was so scared?" Hermione smiled and said, "so you ready for school?" Gin's smile turned into a frown 'oh, yeah school." Justin then took her chin in his hand and said "you'll be fine love and if not, you get in contact with me and ill be there as soon as I can." Ginny smiled and kissed him and put her head on his shoulder. Hermione finished breakfast and went upstairs, it was time to go.

-

-

-

-

"How could she do this!" said Molly Weasley to her husband "and marrying a Riddle nonless!"

Harry was pissed! He was not only furious but pissed "I loved her!"

Ron then said "yes, he loved her and she is being a whore going to the dark side!"

I didn't even know Voldemort had a son or the fact he had children!" said Mr. Weasley looking at the front story. He stopped and nearly gasped "Ron, Harry I think you need to see this." He showed them a picture of Hermione with Justin and Ginny smiling. "So?" said Harry thinking there was nothing to it. "Read the subtitle." Said Mr. Weasly. They did. Ron nearly through the paper out of his hands "She is HIS DAUGHTER! WHAT THE Hell…I HIT Voldemort's DAUGHTER!" He nearly fainted and Harry then poured water on him trying to wake him up.

-

-

-

-

Hermione was downstairs with her parents in a pair of jean short shorts and a black shirt that said 'come to the dark side…we have cookies.' Her mother got a kick out of it…her father thought it was a mockery of his death eaters. Hermione explained she had bought it before she even knew about him being her father. He let her wear it anyway. Her hair was pulled tight back in a bun. After saying her good-byes her and Ginny and Draco were gone.

-

-

-

-

Everything was back to normal after a week of school. Classes went by and after the slytherins found out her true ancestry they accepted her and some even wanted to be her.

Her, Pansy and Ginny were the B.I.B or that's what they called themselves. 'Bitches in black.' First years would pretty much try to copy them, everybody wanted to be in the group. It kinda made Hermione laugh a bit. She may now be the most popular girl in school but she saw herself still as normal. It had been a week and Snape treated Hermione way better and the only gryffindor he treated normally was Ginny. Mcgounagal couldn't even barley talk to Hermione without getting angry and the prankster, funny, group of friends they called "The Slytherin group." Which included all 3 girls and Draco, Blaise Grabe and Goyle.

Was having a great time at school. Slytherin students even treated Ginny nice and she was still a gryffindor.

-

-

-

-

It was cold night it had been 2 weeks since they started school. Hermione heard a knock at the portrait and with Draco at the library she was hesitant to open it. She opened it to find a little Slytherin first year. The girl had long ebony hair and her skin was as pale as snow. She smiled and then frowned and stuttered because she was in the presence of somebody popular. "Mam, I thought I should tell you that a girl is crying." The girl was now shaking and then finished "She is…in the west wing of the castle." Hermione nodded and said "Thank you ill go check that now…what's your name?" The girls' face lit up Hermione Riddle wanted to know Her name. "Anna- Anna Straiten." Hermione smiled and said "nice to meet you Anna, you can head back to your common room now." The girl did. Hermione grabbed Draco's robe and left a note saying 'went to patrol, be back soon!' She walked fast and then came across a familiar face crying. "Ginny! What happened!" she ran to her side and checked the girl out. "Harry…. Tried to…rape me." She said shaking. Her robes were messed up and she looked like she put up a fight.

Hermione looked so angry and then helped her to her feet Gin's knees were wobbly and she couldn't stand straight "Gin I'm so sorry, should we take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No…I'm to embarrassed." She said catching her breath. Hermione then said "fine ill take you to our dormitories." When they reached there Draco looked at them and said "Merlin, Gin what happened?" she started to cry again and didn't say anything.

Draco saw Hermione writing something and then went to the owl and said "send this to Justin and be quick!" Draco then said "shouldn't we take her to the hospital wing?" Hermione then looked concerned and said, "I tried she wont let me…I think she is in shock."

"What happened?" said Draco looking confused. "Potter tried to rape her." Draco then looked at Gin and said "Ginny its going to be okay, you won't be hurt by him again, not if me and Blaise or anybody have anything to do with it." Ginny was still hysterical.

Just then Justin walked in and ran to his fiancée and then saw tears going down her face and makeup smeared and hugged his love and said "whose ass am I kicking babe?"

Ginny stopped crying and was now sobbing on his shoulder still not saying anything.

Pansy was now in the room "what happened!" Hermione turned and said "Pans how did you know…?" Pansy then said "A little first year said that you talked to her so I chatted with her and after 2 minutes of thinking she was popular she told me everything and I was going to come here and seeing who got hurt and maybe ketch up on some gossip but seeing that its Gin, I'm not happy!" She then added, "I think we should tell Snape!"

Ginny still wasn't saying anything. Hermione then said "I'm taking her to the hospital wing, she needs a sleeping potion, she is to hysterical." Draco then nodded and watched as Blaise came in through the portrait. "I heard! What's the plan?" Pansy then looked at Ginny and hugged her and looked up and said, "plan for what Blaise-boo?" Blaise then said, "to kill Potter's fucking ass!" Hermione then broke the silence and took control of the situation at hand "No were not going to kill him but we are going to get back…at him… first of all Justin come with me and help me get Ginny to the hospital wing." She then watched him pick her up and stand up. "Second Draco you're going to get Snape and bring him there." She watched him get up from the sofa and grab his wand off the table. "Third Pansy you get that first year, I think she is a witness to the rape and three Blaise go with Pansy in case she needs backup." They all went there separate ways.

-

-

-

In the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey gave Ginny a potion and she quickly retreated from a basket case to sleeping beauty. Justin ran her red velvet hair through his fingers. Snape and all the professors stood there. Madame Pomfrey then said, "she is fine, just a little shooken up, its good you got there when you did Ms.Gra-Riddle." Mcgounagal then spoke up "Ms.Riddle I seem to think this is all a plot to get Mr. Potter in trouble…I don't mean to upset you but, it seems all to coordinated…and the fact all your friends are in on it doesn't help the fact either." Snape had an angry face at Mcgounagal was she saying that they set this up! "Justin stood up he was taller then Mcgounagal and then said "look, professor my fiancée didn't sit there and let this happen and if you think she would get beaten up to pursue Mr.Potter then your just mistaken…did you possibly forget the fact that she is from gryffindor!" Mcgounagal was quiet he had proved a point. "It still doesn't explain your friends?" Hermione then stood up and shouted, "You know what, I'm tired of it! We have a witness, we even have the person who was raped saying she was WE HAVE EVIDENCE THAT THE MONSTER DID THAT TO HER AND YOUR TRYING TO LET HIM GO! Its typical you of all people being a potter loving freak would do that now take you stupid gryffindor pride out of your ass and punish the danm asshole named potter!" Snape was secretly applauding the girl he had wanted to do that for years. Dumbledore then spoke up "Mrs. Riddle that is no way to talk to a professor, I know your upset but that is no way to handle the situation!" Hermione then quieted herself. Snape spoke up " I think the rest of the students should go back to their dormitories and Mr.Riddle should either stay here or go home." Justin stood up and kissed her head and said, "ill be leaving." And then he appareiated away. The teachers all looked stern but nodded and said "yes, you may all go back to your dorms and we will take it from here."

-

-

-

-

The next morning after breakfast they were on their way to class without Ginny it was like the group was torn in half. Just as the passed the hall they saw two people they hated so much. Blaise walked up to potter and got in his face and said "You mess with ginger, you've messed with all of us…and I don't mean the group here at hogwarts." He meant the death eaters and voldemort.

Authors note: review! Please and thank you… there might be another chapter tonight! So check in later!


	28. A soroity is born the BIB

That was a very long day for the group. They walked to classes quiet nobody passed jokes nobody talked. They all decided to take turns giving up lunches and dinners to visit her. They had decided to wear purple Ginny's favorite color. Everybody wears their uniforms but they have a purple diamond pin on their scarves or ties to represent there freind.

-

-

-

It had been a long day of classes but this time Ginny was asleep when they went to visit her so they all were at dinner. Draco ate next to Blaise talking about the next game and Pansy was talking to Maggie Balustrade another Slytherin whom Pansy was trying to get the rest of the group to let join. Hermione then broke their conversation by saying, "Ginny is going to be getting back to classes and the regular schedule tomorrow." Everybody had a smile on his or her faces "good, I'm starting to miss her funny conversations at meals." Said pansy giggling. Just then Draco had a face of anger. "Draco what's wron-" Hermione started to ask before he pointed at the Gryffindor table. Harry was apparently bragging to some guys about something. "What do you think Pot-head is talking about?" said Goyle stuffing his face with a roll. Blaise then said "don't worry about it mate, ill interrogate some first year Gryffindors into telling me after dinner." And with that everybody went back to talking in there own conversations.

-

-

-

It was another late night and it was cold Hermione closed her book and then rubbed her shoulders for warmth and was walking to her bedroom when Draco grabbed her and said "would you like me to make you warm?" Hermione giggled but then said, "what did you have in mind?" He then kissed her and said, "I have many ideas." She kissed him as he tickled his tongue in her ear. Hermione was then carried to the sofa and laid down as Draco got on top and began to kiss her neck. Hermione stopped him and said "you know I want to do this, Oh you know I do, but I'm afraid of what my father will say or more importantly do, I also care for your life." Draco then got closer to her face and said "your fathers not here." He bean to kiss her again and then opened up her blouse and kissed the bare spots that unbind themselves. Hermione began to giggle it tickled. She then heard a sound and looked up and saw Blaise. She then squealed and then said, "Draco Blaise is in the room." He looked up and looked pissed and got up from Hermione as Hermione buttoned her shirt. "What Blaise?" said Draco mad and kinda disappointed. Blaise was smiling a forced Slytherin smirk and said "sorry, mate but I think you two need to see this." Hermione grabbed her head badge that Draco had thrown on the floor roughly trying to get her shirt off. She pinned it back on and said "well show us!" Blaise led them out of the room and throughout the halls and into the library. Draco got impatient "why did you bring us here?" He then saw Hermione's face it was full of emotion mostly sadness and then her eyes started watering. Draco looked at what she was looking at and saw Hermione's cat dead and not only dead murdered. Blaise then said "I'm sorry, mate." Hermione then turned from sad to angry and through gritted teeth said, "Ron did this…" Draco said "This is the last straw, tomorrow they pay." Draco and Blaise helped Hermione back to the head dorm and into bed.

-

-

-

-

The next morning Hermione woke up to Ginny jumping on her bed screaming "I'm waking you up!" Pansy was on the other side of the bed smiling and saying "Hermione you've been there for us so now were here for you." Hermione then was about to get up when Draco pushed her down gently and said "nope your staying in bed…its Saturday your not getting up until at least 9 o clock." Hermione then said, "That's to late! I need to get up…and gin what are you doing here?" Ginny smiled "early release." Pansy smiled and then said "Look Mione, its Saturday and you know on Saturdays we wear black." Hermione ignored Draco's chants telling her to get back into bed and said, "I'm getting dressed." She opened her wardrobe to find her new clothes. She grabbed a black mini skirt and a long black and white striped shirt and some black Jewelry. "Ill be right back give me a minute." She stepped into the bathroom and curled her hair and pulled it tightly back into a high ponytail her makeup was dark as usual. She walked out and looked at them and they smiled and said "ready, to go?" The girls smiled and said "looking good!"

The three girls were kinda like a sorority they had days were they wore black and that was Saturday and Sunday was whatever they wanted. The rest of the days they wore there uniforms. Pansy had come up with the idea of B.I.B she thought it was a hot idea but now people not only copied them but also wanted to be in the group. Almost every Slytherin first year girl would walk up to them and pretend to be like them they would be nice but wouldn't remember their name after they left. Yes, it was mean but there was way to many people trying to be them. They're boyfriends got a kick out of it. They hated it and admired it.

-

-

-

-

When they all walked through halls people backed up and made way when they would demand something they were given it they're grades were perfect and on top of it all they were beautiful. Even Pansy improved her looks with the help of Hermione she was looking great. Many Gryffindors were not looking forward to Hogsmeade weekends because the fact that the B.I.B and there boyfriends would be walking about. The public saw them as Hogwarts royalty and it scared everybody to know that they actually were treated like it. They were respected and people who hated them called them "Barbie's" or "plastics" but they were officially known as the B.I.B and any person who got a comment from them that wasn't school related was deemed popular. It was kinda like mean girls only in the wizardry world.

-

-

-

The newts were approaching and they all studied together. Hermione was as funny and loud and obnoxious as ever and Pansy was the hilarious bitch everybody loved to hate and Ginny was the gossip queen who knew everything about anybody.

It was morning and of course a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione was meeting her mother and Narcissa at a shop to talk about the wedding plans and Ginny was meeting Justin somewhere to snog. The others went shopping. Hermione walked into the little café wearing high hills a black dress and her hair pulled up tight. She looked like one of those models from an expensive clothing line campaign. She walked into the door and heard someone talking about her so she turned around and looked at the lady and said "Next time you talk behind my back, while your back there will you kiss my ass?" Leaving the lady speechless and Narcissa laughing. "Iv missed you Hermione so much." Said Narcissa still laughing. Twiggy looked up and said, "Hey, dear…what's so funny?"

"Nothing mom." Said Hermione looking at Narcissa who had now calmed down and sat down next to her. Narcissa then said "Okay, down to business we need to get your wedding planned and fast, remembers its going to be huge and we still have the wedding rehearsal dinner, the wedding and the morning brunch afterwards." Hermione looked overwhelmed. Twiggy then said, "your father wants you to be working on your studying for the newts and not doing the wedding planning, but I think you have it under control right?" Hermione then smiled and said "sure." Knowing she would regret it later. They talked about the wedding and then to gossip had some tea and then said their good byes.

-

-

-

Author's note: getting closer to a wedding, hear the bells? Jk. Here's the next chapter. Wait for the next one. Things to come in the next chapters!

-Wedding

-Payback

-graduation.


	29. Draco is sweet, but so is revenge

Hermione's day wasn't all over just at tea. She decided to do some shopping for early newts 'make you feel better presents' for her friends and where else to look then honeydukes. She bought a bunch of candy and decided to wrap them when she got back to school.

-

-

-

When she arrived back at school she went straight to her head dormitories. Draco wasn't there so it was the right amount of time to wrap the gifts. By the time she had wrapped all the presents Draco walked in and said, "who are those for?" Hermione smiled and said "what gifts?" He grabbed the one with his name on it and said "This one." She smiled and said, "open it." Draco then pulled the green string off and opened the box and inside was 'sour snakes' his favorite candy. He then popped one in his mouth and said, "why did you get us presents for?" She replied taking one of his candies "So you guys can get sugar high for the newts!" She kissed him then grabbed a book off the coffee table and headed upstairs. Once she got to her room she dropped the book on her bed and walked in the bathroom and took off her dress and then pulled out her hair and shook her head. "You look much better with your hair down." Draco said in the doorway of her bathroom smiling. Hermione now had on her black silk nightgown that went right above her knees and showed a lot of her cleavage. She turned around and said "thank you darling." She walked to the sink and began to take off her makeup while Draco wondered why she put any on in the first place. Her face was naturally beautiful she didn't need any makeup at all. She then started to brush her teeth and he watched her. Her smile was beautiful and radiant and sure that whenever she smiled it would light up a room. She then sat down on the bathroom countertop and began to put lotion on her twiggy tiny legs that now smelt like apple blossom. Her skin was radiant and soft to the touch and she always smelt like heaven when he was around her. Hermione was his drug his addiction. He seriously wanted to take her right then and there. He had to wait, he promised her and even told her she was worth waiting for but 'Merlin if she only knew what it did to him.' He began to drool so he wiped his mouth and then walked into her white bathroom and walked up to her spot on the countertop and said, "Well, you look beautiful tonight." She looked up from her legs that were now shining from the newly applied apple blossom lotion. She bashed her eyelids that hung over her tired beautiful eyes and said, "Well you're looking handsome." Draco then picked up her perfectly manicured petite foot and began to tickle it. She started laughing and then hit him softly on the head with her lotion tube and said, "stop it!" He then reached in and kissed her. When he pulled away he said, "make me." He then started tickling her again. Making her scream and laugh hysterically. After the 5 minutes of tickling her he helped her off the counter and followed her out of the bathroom. She then sat on her dark purple satin bedspread and opened the huge book she had been carrying upstairs. Draco came around to the other side of her bed and sat down while he asked her "what the bloody hell is this?" Hermione flipped through the pages, "our wedding plans." She looked overly tired and yawned. Making him yawn. He then closed the book on her making her look at him "why'd you do that for?" Draco smiled and said "your way to tired to be doing anything." He then grabbed the book and put it on the table next to the side of her bed he was sitting on. She smiled and yawned again and fell back into his arms. After hitting his embrace she fell asleep. He then got up and put the blanket over her and went to his room to change into boxers. He returned and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

-

-

-

The next day was like everyday except this was payback day the day it all began they day it started. At breakfast she handed out her gifts to her friends and then gave them the plan. It was going to be a week till graduation one-week of payback and pranks one week to leave their mark at hogwarts and they were ready. They had been ready, they were just waiting for the light to turn green. This was defiantly the time to make history and have fun doing it. They were going to be so infamous that it would be put in a book for more students after them to learn about. They were leaving hogwarts and leaving in style.

-

-

-

Author's note: make you excited? Thank you reviewers and readers you rock my world!

I think I'm going to have graduation be the last chapter of this story and then start the sequel of life after hogwarts and the wedding. Ciao!


	30. sweet revenge and graduation the end

They ate their breakfast in silence. Except for a few mischievous glances. They took there newts tests the same. They walked down the halls together quiet but walked powerfully which gave them the look of 'we own this school'. By the time lunch came around they were game. This was the first time in 50 years anybody had attempted a food fight and that was just the start of the pranks. They had planned out whom they were going to hit. They were going to make the first shot of food magically shoot from Ron's direction to make it look like he did it then they would have there fun. So they walked into lunch sat down and watched Draco say a charm as mashed potatoes shot from Ron's direction and hit Professor dumbledore. Everybody was silent then a first year in Slytherin who was in on the plan yelled 'FOOD FIGHT!" and it was on. Everybody grabbed food and started throwing it at people. The whole Slytherin table threw it at Harry and Ron. Making them scream and hide underneath the table. This lasted for about 10 minutes Then everybody started laughing at them even the mad and food covered professors giggled and then caught themselves before they started laughing. Dumbledore stood up and yelled, "stop this instant! Ronald Weasley please see me in my quarters." The other tables were making sounds and laughing at him as he walked up to the professor's table and followed Dumbledore.

Snape then stood up and said "Everybody return to your next class and the professors will be there shortly." So everybody left the great hall laughing and trying to clean there robes the best they could. The group was once again laughing and snickering but silent up until they got to class. Draco and Hermione sat together and Ginny and Pansy sat together. Blaise had a different class. In came Snape mad and trying to get Raspberry stuff out of his hair. "Professor Dumbledore had decided because of today's activities that school will be canceled the rest of the day…you are dismissed."

-

-

-

-

-

The next day of school they all met before breakfast in the head dorms. Draco had the paper and on the front page was 'food Fight at hogwarts Causes significant damage!'

Pansy was nearly laughing over the floor. Hermione said 'I cant believe we friken did it!" everybody was shocked but ready for the second prank. So they ate breakfast and hurried to class. Had there Newts tests and took them, ate lunch and by the time dinner came around they were ready once again. This wasn't going to be a food fight this was going to be the second funniest prank they had pulled little did the group know they were not only making fun but making history. It was a regular dinner until a Gryffindor girl screamed bloody murder which sent the professors to there feet and running towards the girl but half way there all the gryffindor girls jumped on the table screaming. Then the Hufflepuff girls jumped on the table screaming then Ravenclaw and then Slytherin. Underneath the table was blood coming down the marble floor. Boys started jumping on the table as well. The professors were clueless. Everybody was dismissed from the halls but they had to walk through blood, somebody else's blood. The blood belonged to Harry's parents they used a blood-duplicating spell enough to flood the great hall. Leaving the teachers clueless and the papers and press going crazy.

-

-

-

-

The third day nobody was aloud outside of the school's gates for the reason of the media going crazy. Hermione and the group were still ready not scared not even anxious but excited. They walked into their first period class smiling acting normal. Just as they sat down dead rats and dead lizards fell from the ceiling and then they heard screams coming throughout the whole school. Mcgounagal then screamed "Every body out!" they all did and in the hallways were the rest of the school. Girls were running around trying to get stuff out of their hair and guys were trying to calm down. The teachers once again clueless and getting fed up. Media was now maniac trying to pay students to carry cameras with them and a secret camera on their clothes. Even trying polyjuice potions.

-

-

-

-

The fourth day of school was a normal sunny day. They waited until it was the last class to do their final prank. Tomorrow they would be graduating this was there one chance to finally leave a mark. After there last class as everybody headed for the great hall for there last meal. Some people wore rain jackets waiting and some were shaking scared of what the next prank was. Then it hit. Million of owls sent letters billions of them billions and billions of letters, packages, and howlers. As everybody opened there "gifts" out came spiders, dark magic, and very dark letters and very very dark screaming of people getting murdered. The professors were now fed up. They had temper levels the size of Hogwarts.

Tomorrow was graduation and they were going to let it pass hopefully some clues would come up in-between then and now. Once again everybody was dismissed.

-

-

-

-

The next morning parents arrived and everybody was excited. Draco and Hermione gave their speeches, press took pictures they partied all night long and then packed for home. Like every Hogwarts graduation some students cried and some laughed but the group they were ready to drop the bomb they were ready for the press they were ready for tomorrow when everybody was going to see who the pranks had come from tomorrow they would make the front page. Not as graduates but as the slytherins that outsmarted the professors and made history.

-

-

-

-

The next day right before she went home Hermione and the group decided to hand in something to the professors. They walked into Dumbledore's quarters were all the professors were chatting.

"You know you can go home now?" said dumbledore with a twinkle and smile in his eye.

"Yes, but we have something to share." Said Hermione nudging Pansy. Pansy handed them a piece of parchment paper, it was an agreement or more like a pact agreement.

_We Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Hermione Riddle, and those present agree to a pact or a representation. We agree and there hereby take responsibility for the actions of dark scandals and jokes played the last week of school. We are here to take whatever comes our way. We do not think of this as a free pass out of being in trouble but we do take it as our responsibility to show you why we did this. We thought of it at first as revenge, but as the hours passed and days passed it brought us closer. First off let us congratulate you professors for living with us the past 7 years. Through thick and thin you've stayed and stuck through our fights, spell misshapens and of course pranks. Thank you. _

**At the bottom of the paper they're names were signed in blood.**

They left the now silent room and headed toward the front doors where outside was millions of reporters waiting. Someone had told the press about who did the pranks. They were waiting for them to leave the school for pictures. They all had sunglasses on and they all locked there arms together and opened the doors as photographers took pictures and a mob was screaming, who knew they would start such a controversy. That's how they left Hogwarts in style and with a bang. To start there lives, have children, be famous, start and empire no one would truly know but the group were together and that was a unity in itself.

-

-

-

Author's note: The sequel is coming soon! It will have the wedding and everything. I told you they would have a comeback! Till then, thank

You for those who have stuck through the story and I hope you will all read and review the sequel.


End file.
